


Should a Black Cat cross your Path...

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Servamp (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Loki, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Tony Stark, Contracts, Demon!Thanos, Explicit for a reason!, Fluff and Smut, HEED THE WARNINGS!, Heed the tags!, Hunted Vampires, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justin Hammer is a dick!, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Servamp!AU, Smut, Teenage!18!Tony Stark, Tiberius Stone is a dick!, Top!Loki, Vampire!Bruce Banner, Vampire!Bucky Barnes, Vampire!Cat Loki, Vampire!Phil Coulson, Vampires, did I mention AU?, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Loki, an ancient vampire begotten from the demon Thanos, has been living a relatively dull existence of exile upon the realm of Midgard with avoiding his sire (and the family he fled from over a millennia ago) being the only real excitement he gets from century to century. However, the demure fallen angel of Asgard hadn’t been counting on meeting a distraught eighteen year old genius after barely surviving a scuffle with the Other; he hadn’t expected to bond with the little brat, either.





	1. A burden shared is a burden carried...

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating: Explicit for *Servamp!AU (historical non-con/dub-con, historical domestic abuse, master/servant relationships, BDSM vibes, Vampires, blood-drinking, biting, mating, marking, sexual-activity, actual sex/slash, BAMF!Loki).**
> 
> **Pairing: Vampire-Cat!Loki/Human-Teen!(18)Tony (Phil/Clint, Natasha/Bruce, Steve/Bucky and other background relationships).**
> 
>  
> 
> *Servamp is a manga/anime where vampires (who represent one of the seven deadly sins) live amongst regular humans and must transform into dolls/toys/objects/animals when injured/in sunlight. However, they can also enter into a “contract” with a human (for a plethora of reasons) by being given a name/collar (by the human, usually in their “resting” form) and drinking the human’s blood; the vampire is then a servant, hence the name “ser-vamp”. When a contract is made, the human is referred to as an “Eve” and the vampire becomes an extension of their will during fights and other situations. It is a cool/short anime and the main characters are all teenage-boys; it’s not yaoi or slash, per say, but it’s quite strongly hinted at/you don’t need to squint too much to see it!
> 
> For this AU, I’m dropping the “sin representation” thing/the original cast and adding smut with our favourite Marvel folks! : 3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts used to inspire this non-profit piece of fiction. I am merely using the general premise of "Servamp" and the Marvel cast for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others) so please don't sue me! 
> 
>  
> 
> So... another fic... 
> 
> Yeah, what can I say? I've been waiting for the Vampire!Bunny to bite me and it finally did...
> 
> Enjoy : 3

“Hey there buddy... you okay?”

Growling weakly, his ego flinching when the noise he made sounded more like a whimper than a threat, Loki could barely open his swollen eyes to see the concerned face of a midgardian as the mortal gently checked his limp, close to crippled form.

“Holy shit, little guy, you get into a fight with a bull-dog or something?” the mortal murmured whilst warm, deft fingers scooped him up into strong, slightly shaking hands; “wow... looks like you an’ me are kindred spirits huh?” he heard, his eyes closing whilst the heat of a freshly risen sun continued to bake his blood-depleted body.

_“... don’t you worry... take care of... you’ll be safe, I promise...”_

Safety sounded pretty good right now...

***

Wincing, his sore body carefully detangling itself from beneath the drunken, snoring shape of Ty Stone, Tony slowly, his formm trembling, slinked off the bed and began to hurriedly pull on his clothing despite the lancing pain shooting up his spine and radiating from his left eye.

He had to get out of the older man’s apartment, he needed to get back to the loft he was renting on the Upper East Side and he _needed_ to do it before the streets became overly busy; if people saw him like this, or the press caught wind of... God, if Obi found out he’d...

A loud snore shook him out of the panic-attack that’d started to grip him and spurred him on to plant his feet into sneakers and to pull the over-sized Captain America hoodie (he treasured) up and over his head to hide the bruising and the shame.

Then, his stomach somehow holding onto the bile that threatened to escape his split lips, the brunette pulled down his hood, checked for his keys and made his way to the lavish apartment’s only logic exit, his mind releasing a grateful sigh when weary eyes saw that there were no messages or missed calls on his phone. Also, as luck would have it, he’d awoken just the right side of sunrise which meant that his chances of getting home undetected were optimal; with a little pinch of luck, he’d get there scot-free.

However, what was that saying about crossing a black-cat?

Not that he’d recalled it or even thought about it at the time, in fact, all Tony could think when he saw the little ball of fluff lying dejectedly at the mouth of a strangely sun-lit alleyway was how very alike they were at that moment. 

Here he was, aching, bruised, possibly bleeding and scampering away from something too horrible to name and then, there the kitten was, its small chest fluttering like the wings of a frightened bird.

He shouldn’t have approached it, he should have just kept walking; didn’t he have enough problems of his own? He didn’t even _like_ animals all the much, and yet...

“ _Mew..._ ”

Throwing all caution to the wind thanks to the final strum upon the broken strings of his battered heart, the young genius scooped the injured creature up and into his arms, a promise on his lips, before setting off back to his loft at double the pace.

What damage could one kitten do, anyway?


	2. "Boo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Blinking blearily, the scent of fresh, lightly seasoned fish making his stomach growl, Loki stretched but couldn’t find the strengthen to hiss when he realised that a) he was still lying in sunlight (mid-day if the stinging was anything to go by), b) said sun-light was slowing his healing powers and c)...

“Hey, you awake?”

He’d been moved off of the streets by the same midgardian nuisance who’d poked him earlier.

Grumbling into the (admittedly heavenly soft) cushion, the vampire cracked one, viridian eye to peer at the man, his nose twitching at the scent of expensive soaps wafting from his clearly injured form.

“I ugh... got you some sushi... umm... it’s fresh, so...”

Dragging his curious gaze from the purple hue about the mortal’s eye to the line of vermillion striking down his softly smiling lips, Loki felt his distaste for humanity resurface, especially when the scent he was sure the male was desperately trying to hide (that of another man) crossed his senses.

The fact that humans found it so easy to violate and destroy each other had always been something that’d fascinated and disgusted him in equal measure.

“Not hungry, huh? Well... I’ll leave it for you, you know, in case you change your mind...”

Huffing, his dry mouth parting to flash tiny fangs, his heavy head trying to gesture at the sun coating him from the sky-light, Loki found himself freezing when the tinkling of a bell and the feeling of something lightly circling his neck ruffled across his fur and every nerve in his body.

No, the human-bastard hadn’t...

“Heh, you like it? I hope you don’t mind but, well, you didn’t have a collar on and you’re not chipped, so” the moral said, his smile strengthening. “Not that you have to stay, you know, if you don’t want to... but something tells me that you and me didn’t meet by chance, _Lucky_.”

Feeling his eyes widen in horror (even in the full presence of sun-light), the vampire couldn’t deny the feeling of a contract bond forming between the two of them; the irony of the, quite frankly ridiculous, name wasn’t lost on him either.

Why couldn’t the _Other_ have simply finished him off? If he didn’t think of a way to escape the clutches of this fool soon then he’d end up _actually_ bonded to him and that would be disastrous; he would _not_ be trapped like that again.

“Okay, so, food’s there, your cushion is all plumped and I... huh, you too warm, bud?”

Silently praising his quick thinking, his _panting_ form struggling a little more for dramatic effect, Loki could feel his lips pulling into a smirk as the human pulled the pillow he rested on out of the sun and closer to the shaded area upon the expansive work-top where the plate of sushi and bowl of water resided.

“ _ **Holy shit!**_ ”

Now sat upon the cushion, his long legs still clothed by elegantly tailored pants which hung over the extensive bench’s side, Loki looked down at the man, more of a _boy_ really, as he lay sprawled across varnished floor-boards, his eyes almost as wide as his mouth. 

“Boo” the vampire dead-panned, a regal hand reaching for and snatching up a maki-roll before tossing it effortlessly into his befanged mouth, his own eyes widening momentarily at the rich, delicious taste of the ingredients.

“W-what? Wait... wait... now just wait a mother-fucking minute here... you... you were... you... you can’t...”

“What’s the matter?” the emerald eyed immortal purred; “cat got your tongue?”

“Are you _serious_?!” the brunette snapped before, much to both of their astonishment, he was back on his feet and pointing a long, bandage wrapped finger at the blinking vampire’s face: “you were a cat! A cat for fuck’s sake... oh God... am I having an aneurysm? Am I in a coma? I’m in a coma, aren’t I?” he breathed whilst both hands began to pat over the baggy clothing he wore as he spun around.

Watching the comic display with a raised eye-brow and another mouthful of the divine dish he’d been unexpectedly treated to, Loki found a smile trying to pull his lips whilst the human continued to inspect himself. 

It was almost kind of cute....

“No” he hissed, his eyes narrowing to banish the thought, his crude outburst also halting the mortal; scowling at his temporary loss of self-control, Loki coughed and sat a little straighter: “no, you are not in a coma or suffering from any other ailments beside the physical and no doubt psychological scarring whatever brute you lay with last evening put you through” he stated bluntly.

The mortal blinked, jerked and then seemed to slouch within the bagginess of garments he wore, his eyes suddenly finding the faded Persian rug beneath his sock clad feet intensely interesting.

“Are you crying?”

“N-no...”

“Oh... by Odin’s beard...” the former Asgardian sighed. “Why must I have to put up with such things?” he asked the room at large before slinking off the work-surface to stand in front of and awkwardly pat the head of the midgardian, a “there, there” leaving his lips a split second before the timid creature yelped, stumbled backwards and flung himself over the back of a large, beaten-up sofa. 

This was going to take a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a sushi-munching vampire?
> 
> Yep, in the world of Servamp, blood isn't the soul component of a vampire's diet. They can, and do, eat and enjoy a variety of foods; however, their "powers" and supernatural strength comes from the human blood they drink, especially that of their "Eve".


	3. Rules and the Breaking of Them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

There was a man in his loft.

“You do realise that you’re being ridiculous...”

He was cowering in the bathroom, in the bath-tub, his hands clutching the loofah on a stick Obi’s wife had bought for him as he stared at the Captain America shower curtain he’s hastily pulled across the tub for that extra layer of protection.

There was a man in his loft, a man that had been a _cat_.

“You left your cell-phone in your dismal little kitchenette and I _know_ that you’re not using any other kind of electronic devices in there for communication or otherwise...”

Being in a loft, of course, also meant that there were no windows other than the three skylights which were currently eight feet above him; _shit_...

“How in the world can you live like this, by the way? There are bits of broken devices strewn all about the place and... is this little, metal creature trying to pour that Gods-awful concoction on my leather loafers or am I supposed to sup it?”

Almost bolting out of the tub, his body pressing fully against the locked, white-varnished door, Tony found himself banging on the wood: “don’t you hurt him!” he yelled. “He’s my best friend and he doesn’t mean any harm! Dum-e! Dum-e?! If you can hear me, go back to your charging station... that man is **not** a friend!” he added, his shaking hands clutching the handle and lock. God, if only he were braver, if only he were stronger...

‘ _Stark men are made of iron..._ ’

“I have no _intention_ of harming anything” was the breezy reply: “I assure you, boy, that if I had wanted you harmed you would be.”

Scowling, his heart rate calming when there were no sounds of little mechanical gears being torn apart making their way through the wooden barrier, Tony grumbled out an annoyed “well, what _do_ you want then?”

“Just a place to rest until sun-down and nothing more.”

“You _what_?”

“Ugh... must we really have this conversation through a door? I give you my word that I’ll keep my distance and not disturb your, umm, _habitat_ too much...”

Glaring into the wood, his temper flaring, Tony found himself flinging the door open and storming into the open-plan ‘living’ area, his loofah waving about the room like a wand. “Hey, stop hating on my home you, you... _whatever_ the hell you are!” he snapped, his bruised face awash with righteous indignation as he glared at the suit wearing _man_ who was casually sipping a cup of _his_ favourite mint-tea.

“I’m a vampire.”

“You... what? You’re a... no, that’s silly, that’s _stupid_ , that’s...”

The green-scarf totting male raised a brow from where he stood at the kitchenette’s breakfast bar, his mouth opening to flash his lengthening fangs to the point where his unwitting host visibly paled, his eyes flicking back to the bathroom as though he wanted to bolt back inside. 

“Ah, ah, ah... come now, let’s not back-track... I’ve given you my word, have I not and, quite frankly, that weapon you’re carrying is rather terrifying and so I would not risk a blow from it.”

Snorting, an embarrassed blush splashing across his cheeks, Tony dropped the bathing tool and instead crossed his arms: “okay, okay... look, you wanted to talk and, not saying that I believe you, _but_ , if you are a vampire, and this isn’t a bad-trip I’m having, how does that work _exactly_?” he asked, his tone just shy of incredulous. “I mean, you’re _drinking tea_ and... wait... is that my box of donuts? My _last_ box?”

“If it makes you feel any better, they were delicious” the raven haired man offered after another dainty sip of tea.

Groaning in frustration, Tony’s legs were marching him towards the danger without preamble, his hands flipping up the box lid to see a smattering of sprinkles, a smudge of icing and a smear of jelly where once three of his favourites had lay.

“Explanation. Now” he gritted out whilst roughly shutting the box and flinging it in the general direction of the trash can. Then, as if on cue, his small, grapple arms waving with joy, Dum-e whirred from his charging station next to the couch, gleefully scooped up the packaging and began tearing it up once he’d wheeled to the recycling crate near the loft’s only entrance. 

Watching the spectacle with a little, amused grin, the _vampire_ then turned back to the young genius with a rather ‘put-upon’ sigh: “very well” he stated, his tea half gone. “Yes, I am a vampire and _no_ , your main-stream media didn’t get the blood-drinking element of our race wrong, no, they merely...” he cut off, his face thoughtful. “I believe, _over-exaggerated_ is the correct phrase” he admitted with a shrug.

“But... you were a...”

“Yes, I am _well aware_ of my resting form, thank you very much” the tall, regal male declared haughtily. “I did not choose it when I was changed _but_ I must confess that appearing as a kitten has sufficiently enabled me to survive amongst the barbaric people of this realm” he said with a shrug, his expression unrepentant: “no offense.”

Huffing, Tony folded his arms once more: “none taken” he grumbled whilst looking contemplatively from the flawless alabaster of his guest to the cushion; “so, you only transform into that state in sunlight, huh? That’d explain why you need a place to hang until it gets dark” he reasoned, his eyes missing the taken-aback expression his guest momentarily wore.

“Precisely.”

“Right, okay... so, what then?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well” Tony stated, their eyes locking once more. “You’re not like a jedi, or anything, right? You’re not going to, I don’t know, erase my memories or threaten me or...”

“My dear boy, why-ever should I do that?” the immortal cut off with a chuckle: “whoever would believe that I was here or that I am what I claim to be, hmm?”

Blinking, the eighteen year old nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s true” he murmured, his body seeming to relax a little more. “Okay, sure, s’not like I have anything better to do today” he admitted. “But, ugh, are there any like, ground rules or something I need to follow? You know, like, not making the sign of the cross or ordering garlic bread with my take-out...”

Snorting back a laugh, the elegant creature before him covered himself by coughing into the tea-cup he’d found: “no, no... those are... ah, never mind, just do not say my name whilst I’m in my true form and...”

“Your name? But I don’t know what that is, I only called you Lucky because I thought I... _**woah**_!!”

Staring in disbelief, his ears almost missing the curse his _guest_ spat out, Tony watched as venomous circlets of emerald light danced and wound about his right wrist and the vampire’s neck, its presence ringing the bell that jingled upon the leather collar Tony hadn’t noticed still adorned the older man’s neck.

If the glare he was being given was any indication, he’d just fucked up really, _really_ badly...


	4. The plot thickens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Somehow restraining his more violent impulses, Loki took a deep, calming breath as he watched the last glints of light fade from about his neck and the mortal’s wrist, his fists clenching.

“Umm...”

“I believe that those ground-rules need to be set, _promptly_ ” he stated before downing the rest of his tea and (maybe a little too stiffly) making his way from behind the breakfast bar to approach the rooms long, ‘L’ shaped couch.

“Are we ignoring what just happened?”

“Yes, yes we are” was the strained answer as he took a seat, his eyes now slowly roaming across the wall that was filled with a handful of portraits, some framed posters and what looked like awards of some kind; not a single photograph hung there or was posted anywhere around the room that he could see. 

“But...”

“It matters not” the vampire assured whilst taking in the rest of the room; behind him was the work bench he’d woken upon, it’s surface covered with technology, devices, equipment, computers, monitors and tools. Before him lay the floor with another old Persian rug upon it; this stretched out to the loft's only exit with little to nothing in the way beside an errant text book, screw-driver and the little machine as it continued to shred the box into the crate. To his right lay the kitchen and, to the left, two doors which, no doubt, led to the bathroom and singular bedroom.

“Ugh, I don’t mean to _over exaggerate_ here, but, did you not _see_ the little Pink Floyd show that just happened? Please tell me that you did because it really, _really_ freaked me out...”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“I...”

Rolling his eyes, the mortal’s tone clearly suggesting that he’d inadvertently struck yet another nerve, Loki sighed and turned his head to look at him: “forgive me” he managed to say, the thought of the brat wanting to kick him out and the resulting violence not sitting well with him. He was tired and sore and being stuck in this place with a mortal so close to the edge (and with no visible support or friends; he’d checked the cell-phone and there were only four contact names) was doing little to rest him. “I am unused to conversing with humans and fear I’ve grown inexcusably rusty” he added, his brows furrowing when the mortal continued to stare into the kitchenette, his expression unreadable.

“S’fine” was the bitten out response. “Nothing in the ground-rules says that I can’t just go into the bedroom and wait until you fuck-off, does it?”

“No... however, we cannot be...”

“Well great, don’t let the door hit you on the way out” the brunette cut-in, his body moving swiftly from the bar, across the debris strewn floor and into the bedroom; sadly, for both of them, that chamber was probably quite large as, within a few seconds of the door slamming, Loki felt an old tug at his neck. However, since he’d been expecting it, he managed to remain sitting; the human, if his yelp was anything to go by, was completely unprepared for the magic chain which bound them to snap into effect and so, the boys form failing back into the living space, Loki felt quite accomplished since he’s been able to conceal his laughter.

“ _Gah! What the fuck have you done to me?!_ ”

“We’re bound by the contract you forged when you named me” the raven haired man explained, his smile growing as the mortal inspected his wrist, tugged at the skin and scowled when he could see no outward cause for his sudden re-emergence into the vast living space. “However, tis but a temporary thing... in twenty four hours it’ll expire and I will be on my merry way, I assure you” he stated whilst flicking the bell that dangled from his collar. 

“You sure?”

“I’m positive” the vampire drawled, his right brow raised: “contracts are only permanent should a vampire drink the blood of the human who initiated the contract and, I promise you, that isn’t something I am going to do...”

“Well good, I kind of like my blood exactly where it is” was the annoyed response, his listless form beginning to pace the width of the room.

“Would you like to exchange _actual_ names?”

“No.”

“You are certain?”

“Umm, yeah. Not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’ve got enough going on and, speaking of going, if a storm rolls in, can you just leave?”

“Not unless you accompany me” he reminded through a sigh. “Truly, Anthony, I did not wish to...”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ there... who the fuck told you my name?”

“I read it” was the simply response, his viridian eyes flashing red for a lazy moment: “I’m assuming that, since I can scent no other persons living here, that it is _your_ name written upon those Diplomas, Degrees and the like?” he mused.

“Touché” the younger male growled before, with a loud sigh, he scampered towards the sofa and sat, at a sizeable distance from the vampire, upon the well-worn cushions with a huff.

“Okay, fine, hi, I’m Anthony Edward Stark, heir to Stark Industries and, if you ever call me Anthony again, I’ll build a vampire killing robot the likes of which you’ve never seen and seek it on you” he stated, their eyes meeting. “My name is _Tony_ , what’s yours?”

“I am Loki, a former Prince of Asgard and now merely a blemish upon this unremarkable world” he offered, his eyes darkening: “I live here in exile, my place at the head of the Nine Realms cruelly denied me until I can kill my creator and take back what is rightfully mine and, should I achieve my goal, I shall return to Midgard with an army _the likes of which **you** have never seen_ to correct all that I see wrong with your abominable race” he stated haughtily. “Tis a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’m _sure_ ” the boy snapped, his brows furrowing: “I don’t understand half of what you just said, but I didn’t like it.”

“You’re a smart one” Loki mock-complimented: “I found it hard to tell before thanks to your spate of amateur dramatics...”

“So much for asking for my forgiveness, asshole...”

“Oh, I _am_ sorry, did I _ask_ you to bring me here? You...”

“Wow! I save you from getting eaten by stray dogs or killed for sport by the cruel kids around this neighbourhood and _this_ is the thanks I get? You fucking prick...”

“How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful tone! You’re but an insect compared to...”

A loud, resounding knock at the door cut them both off, their heads snapping to the doors general direction.

“Tony! Open the fucking door! Don’t think that I can’t hear you talking with whatever rent-boy you’ve got in there, you little slut!”

The scent Loki could smell from the crack in the blow-rattled door was stomach churningly familiar and, should he need more proof, the trembling demeanour of his host only added evidence to his thoughts; the man who’d so clearly harmed the boy was on the other side of that door.

“Do you hear me, you little whore?! Open this door before I smash it down! Didn’t I tell you that your ass belongs to me?!”

Worse still, the screaming male was not human, either.

“ **Tony**!”

He was a _subclass_.

“If you want this deal between your company and mine to go through then you better _fucking_ open the door!”

He was in no shape to fight another vampire right now, not even if he was a lower ranking of servant than himself.

“ **Tony!** ”

Why couldn’t that stupid boy have just left him in the alley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my understanding, a "sub-class" is a vampire created by one of the demon-spawned vampires.
> 
> They're not as powerful as they can't form contracts with humans (as they already have one with their creator) BUT they still have enhanced abilities, senses and can overcome a true vampire IF that vampire hasn't drank blood for an extended amount of time/they've been weakened in some way.


	5. My Anthony...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

‘Oh no, oh no, oh no... _shit_!’ Tony thought, his head snapping from the yelling beyond his loft’s threshold to the lounging _vampire_ and back again.

“My, my, but aren’t you the trouble magnet?” the raven haired man drawled, his right brow arching at the string of profanity bleeding through the hit-pummelled door; “perhaps you were right when you called us _kindred_ , earlier” he mused thoughtfully before cocking his head to the side, his lips forming a smirk.

“Would you like me to get rid of him?”

“W-what, as in... _get rid of him_ , get rid of him? Oh, for the love of...”

“ **Tony!** ”

“I’m not saying that’d be easy, per say, that brute is actually a...”

“No, no killing, biting, maiming or anything else!” Tony yelped; “Ty might be a drunk, mean-spirited asshole but he’s my, well, we’re... we were...”

“Tony! I swear to whatever it is you believe in that I’ll bust this door down! You...”

“Just hold on a second!” he yelled back, his eyes wild as the possibilities of what could happen within the next few minutes unfurled before him like some cheap, B-rated horror movie; “God, just, just... ugh, can you go into the bedroom until I...”

“Not without you, I’m afraid” was the simple answer as a long, elegant finger moved to flick the bell at his neck. 

“Oh shit, you’re right” the genius breathed before swallowing nervously; “okay, fine, okay... just, sit there, alright? He usually calms down after a while...” the eighteen year old stated as, with a confidence he didn’t feel, his sock-clad feet marched him to the door where he swiftly undid the five locks which secured it.

“About fucking time” was the grumbled greeting he received as the twenty-three year old barged passed him and stormed into the living area, his body clad in sharp business suit with matching leather shoes, his brief-case already smacking into the floor as he prowled towards the sofa whilst Dum-e beeped and scurried back to his charging station.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Ty, please, he’s just...”

“Hey, was I speakin’ to you?” was the curt response as angry, analytical eyes snapped from the demure vampire to the loft’s owner.

“No, but...”

“No but _nothing_ Tony... Jesus, how many times have I got to tell you about that mouth of yours? God, is it any wonder that Stane is so worried about bringing you to _actual_ meetings? I thought we were making progress with you being able to follow basic instructions, but it looks like I was wrong” he ground out through a sigh.

Somehow withholding the flinch he felt rippling up his spine, Tony steeled himself (‘ _Stark men are made of iron_ ’) and quick-stepped his way to the end of the couch, his glare determined: “this isn’t the time or the place to be lecturing me Ty, and you know it” he said, his teeth gritting when the older genius sneered at him.

“I’m not liking your tone...”

“Yeah, well I don’t like the shiner I woke up with this morning, so I guess that makes us even” he spat. 

“Oh, get a load of you, tough-guy... you see, you always get mouthy when you’re showing off to an audience” the blond said coldly; “which brings us back to the question at hand; who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my boyfriend’s loft?”

“ _Boyfriend?_ Ha! So that’s what I am, is it? Funny how you didn’t tell Chelsea that two nights ago...”

“Shut. Up.”

Taken aback by the command, that weird feeling of dread which often crested over him when Ty sank into one of his gloomier moods making itself known, Tony offered a slight nod before looking to his nonplussed guest, his eyes pleading that he answer the questions in way that would satisfy.

Sadly, his pleas fell upon deaf ears...

“Who I am or why I’m here is none of your business, Mr?”

“W-what?! Listen here, you son of a bitch, _I_ am Tiberius Stone, heir to a Fortune Five Hundred Company! I’m wealthier than half of the jerks who live in this two-bit town! How _dare_ you speak to me like that, you...”

“Yes, yes, your posturing and title are all _very_ impressive, Mr Stone” Loki cut in, his voice smooth, confident and completely unperturbed as Tony struggled not to have kittens, his cautious gaze slipping back to the door whilst he contemplated his chances of bolting.

As if on cue, a constricting pressure flared up around his wrist: _shit_...

“However, I suppose I am more interested in who you belong to.”

“Who I what? Now you see here, you smarmy prick...”

“You are a _subclass_ , aren’t you, Mr Stone?”

Blinking, Tony released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding; a weird, tension heavy fog seemed to have enveloped the room and, if his distressed little chirps were anything to go by, it would seem that Dum-e had picked up on it too.

“Umm... guys, what’s going on?” he asked, his eyes narrowing when he noticed that neither of the older men were blinking as they continued to lock stares. 

“Ty?”

“Tony, you need to leave...”

“Ugh, I can’t, I...”

“ _Tony_ , this isn’t the time...”

“Ah, but you see, your little punching bag is right” the scarf wearing male observed, his grin positively shit-eating. 

“ _What!?_ ”

“Loki, don’t...”

“ _Loki_? No, no you can’t be...”

“Why yes, yes I _am_ the Loki that you’ve no doubt been told so much about... you’re one of Hydra’s creations... hmm, but of course you are, I am only surprised that the stench of _that_ creature’s rancid hide didn’t alert me sooner” he purred dangerously, his emerald eyes laughing in his spite.

“I wasn’t aware that that _worm_ had crawled its way to these shores” he added as he stood with a light stretch. “So tell me, what did it offer you in exchange for your soul, hmm? Your _no doubt_ manufactured genius? Your good looks? Fortune? Fame? Or, mayhaps, it was merely the thrill of immortality? The promise of enhanced skills and talents?” he continued whilst slowly, casually making his way to Tony’s dumbstruck form, his left arm leisurely wrapping around the youngest man’s shoulders.

“W-what?”

“ _Don’t_...”

“Oh, but Mr Stone, why shouldn’t I stand at the side of **my** Eve, hmm?” he asked innocently whilst pulling Tony’s shorter form against his chest in a possessive gesture that had the blonde seething.

“You’ll not be touching _my_ Anthony again, do you understand?” he furthered, his tone as rich and seductive as melting chocolate.

“I will, however, give you this one, final opportunity to say your goodbyes and leave on amicable terms” he offered, his smirk laced with fangs and threats.

“Be a good boy and take it, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, I've gone and made the Hydra Organisation into a singular entity; this will be developed further ; )


	6. Of Cat Fights and Creepy Creatures...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter is rated 'S' for silly and Servamp : ) 
> 
> For those familiar with the anime, there are a lot of silly hijinks throughout; I've tried to include some here. However, for my usual readers, the ending to this chapter shouldn't be too much of a surprise...
> 
> I can be evil sometimes...
> 
> XD

Although he’d never shared Thor’s verve and lust for battle, Loki found that old, yet familiar trill of challenge flood through what little Asgardian blood he had left, his chuckle reverberating through his chest and into the mortal he held. 

“Your Eve? But that’s impossible... I would have known, sensed it...”

“Hmm, and maybe that would be true if it weren’t for the fact that this partnership of ours only came to fruition this morn... ah, I wonder what circumstances could have led to this tender, young thing running through deserted streets at such an ungodly hour?” he asked, his tone full of mock innocence.

“Damn it, Tony... would you look at what you’ve gotten yourself into now...”

“You think that I was going to stick around and what, cook you breakfast? Ty, do you even remember what happened last night? What you did...”

“Oh, come off it _Stark_... you like it rough, you’re such a little...”

“Now, now, I think that we’ve all heard enough of that filth you’re spewing, thank you” Loki interjected, his playfulness ebbing as the handsome blonde glared down the mortal he held; “you’ve been given your options, Mr Stone and so I suggest that you leave now... whilst you’re still able” he warned darkly. “My distaste for humans may be well known _but_ my hatred of sub-class and the vampires who spawn them is _legendary_.”

Growling, his fangs flashing, the arctic eyed immortal pulled himself up to his full height: “you’ve got some nerve” he snarled. “I don’t care how old or powerful you are or what you think about my _sire_...” he added whilst shrugging off his suit jacket, slackening his tie popping the first two buttons of his shirt. “But I’m pretty sure that you haven’t bonded yet or the smell of blood in the air would be much stronger than it is right now... and _my_ scent wouldn’t be the one **clinging** to Tony’s skin... So, come on then, you ancient bastard, I can take you.”

Snorting, his right brow raising as he tossed the mortal (who squeaked in the most amusing way) to land on the sofa and out of harm’s way, Loki offered his own fang-laced grin, his right hand extending with a flourish as a vapid, green mist laced with darkness spun and snaked itself into a sceptre which he clutched with a chuckle.

“Have it your way then, Mr Stone.” 

“Holy shit...”

“Heh, you won’t be so smug after I beat your...”

“Hey! Hey! J-just wait a fucking minute! This is my _home_! You can’t just...”

“Oh, do not fret, little Anthony, this shan’t take long...”

“Says you!”

Laughing, his tone gleeful since his sceptre’s image held true (a testament to his temporary contract), Loki swung it once and watched as the blonde was lifted off his feet and planted into the wall next to the kitchenette with a sickening _crack_.

“Jesus! Ty! Ty are you...”

“Hah! That the best you got, old man?” the blonde hissed, the icy blue of his eyes bleeding to a cruel vermillion. “Pathetic, truly _pathetic_ ” he ranted as he pulled himself out of fractured dry-wall, a dribble of blood spilling from his mouth as he laughed; “why don’t we take this outside?!” he roared, his form moving with inhuman speed to lock onto and launch a surprised Loki and himself up to the ceiling and _through_ it.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Tony squealed, his eyes wider than saucers as he watched fragments of ceiling tile, shreds of fibre-glass insulation, loose, severed wires and sparks of electricity dance in the gaping hole the pair had left in their wake. “Loki? Ty? Oh Jesus... Ty? You’re a fucking a weasel? _Really_?!” he yelled when the two creatures continued to wrestle in the sun-light.

“Shit... _shit_! Hold on, I’m coming...” he babbled whilst high-tailing it to the emergency, pull-down stair set concealed within a storage-closet, its structure leading to a hatch on the roof for maintenance purposes. Then, somehow scampering up the metal rungs, his hands desperately slapping at the latch to release it, Tony pushed the flap of metal up and away, his eyes frantically searching around the mass of satellite-dishes, antennas and vents. 

What he saw would have been comical... if not for the thousands of dollars he’d have to spend repairing the damage; shit, explaining why a hole had erupted through the ceiling was going to be a job in and of itself...

“You’re such a _pussy_...!”

“My, my, how _original_...”

“Guys! God-damnit! We’re being over-looked by five other buildings! Stop fucking around and get back inside! You’re going to get yourselves...”

“Come here and fight like a vampire, you piece of shit!”

“You do not know what it _is_ to be a vampire... so come hither and let me _show_ you...”

“You _wish_! I’ll...”

“That. Is. It!”

Storming over the gravelly terrain, his hands reaching down to snag both creatures by the scruffs of their animal necks, the annoyed teenager yanked them apart and watched, nonplussed, as their little legs and beclawed paws continued to wave and slash in each other’s general directions.

“We’re going _back_ inside to talk this out like _rational_ people before I officially _lose my mind_ and throw you both off of this building!” he yelled, his arms giving the small, undead creatures a firm shake before he blinked and growled out: “God! I’m on a roof and yelling at animals!”.

“Tony! I demand that you throw that thing off of the building anyway” Ty hissed, his tail whipping the air in a frenzy. “If you kill your Servamp before it drinks your blood the contract is automatically... _oww!_ Gah! You fucking son of a bitch! You _fucking_ bit me!”

“I’ll do much worse given the opportunity, _boy_...”

“Knock it off, _both_ of you” Tony grumbled as he approached the still open hatch, his paranoid gaze searching as many windows that he could see, his eyes trying to spot any on-lookers or, worse still, smart-phones and camera-lenses. “Shit... how the fuck is this my life?”

“Tis quite a predicament you’re in, little mortal” a new voice called from the shadows of a particularly tall vent, the speaker’s face, form and general manner concealed by a thick, shadow encrusted robe; “perhaps _I_ may be of some assistance in ridding you of your burden?” it added, its tone and strange, weirdly warped voice sending chills down Tony’s spine as he struggled to look away from the gathering darkness.

“Anthony! Snap out of it! You must get away from him, _now_...”

“Tony... he’s right... that guy, that _thing_... it’s casting a glamour over you...”

“I...”

“Why not come here, to me, pet?” the sultry voice cooed.

“I will rid the both of us of all our problems...”


	7. A Binding Contract in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a few people might be wondering why Ty turned into a weasel when in sunlight as, unlike true Servamps, Sub-classes can maintain a human shape during the day/in the light. My answer is... umm, ‘cus I may have forgotten that detail and the thought of two tiny, fluffy creatures fighting on the roof was more humorous. The thought of a humanoid Ty vs. almost helpless Lokitty (although it sounds comical) had the potential for a darker tone... and I didn’t want to go there... well, not just yet, anyway...
> 
> Disclaimer: you know where it is : )

Tony Stark had led, by most peoples’ standards, an interesting life; he was the son of Howard Stark, an engineering prodigy, good-looking, athletic, socially-awkward, fucked-up and the victim of abuse the likes of which HBO would no doubt love to make a documentary about.

Few people and few situations could trump that...

Or so he thought.

“Allow me to introduce myself” the writhing shadow offered, a glimpse of decaying, moon-pale skin peeking out from the heavy hood: “my master named me _Other_ and I am his most humble servant” he continued, the cloak shifting so a deceptively frail hand could point towards a hissing Loki. “ _That_ little wretch was thought of most highly by my master... he looked on him as a father would a son...”

“You vile _liar_!”

“Ah, takes one to know one, _princeling_...”

“Hey, look, this clearly has nothing to do with us, alright?” the weasel chipped in, his glossy fur shimmering as he struggled to release himself from Tony’s iron grip; he supposed that working with specialist tools morning, noon and night would generate an unusually strong set of hands. “Tony, I want you to drop the cat and walk your way to the fire-escape over there” he ordered, his tone imperious regardless of his shape and size. “There’s no reason for us to get involved in this...”

“The sub-class is right” the demon crooned, a glint of something distinctly evil flashing as a still concealed head shifted within the hood. “Leave now, and all of this can easily be forgotten” it offered, the claws of the still out-stretched hand beckoning Tony to walk towards it, a strange, purple haze cooling the air, making it so much more dense... colder...

“I...”

“Tony! Just fucking do it! You don’t know what you’re dealing with...”

Scowling for all he was worth, his emerald eyes awash with a mixture of fear, anger and desperation, his mind rapidly trying to plot a way to flee whilst he waited for the inevitable release of fingers, Loki nearly yowled in surprise when, instead of the floor, he was pulled against a hoody clad chest.

“Anthony?”

“Now you listen here you, whatever you are” the mortal spat; “this morning has been one hell of a shit-storm for me and _I’m_ Tony Stark” he stated, his auburn eyes alight with righteous indignation. “I don’t care who you or your master are and I _really_ don’t appreciate you trying to play games with me head” he snapped whilst giving a curse spewing Ty a good, hard shake for his trouble. “I don’t even care what Loki may or may not have done for you but, I do care about what’ll happen if I hand him over to you” he said, his resolve strengthening even as the haze darkened. 

“I’m the son of a weapons manufacturer, I have blood on my hands even now and that’s something that I’ve been trying to clean away... if I give him to you, you’re going to kill him or worse, right?”

“You do not _know_ what pain is until you have met with my master... choose to defy me and that **shall** be your fate, little mortal...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know how being threatened works, _thank you_ ” he snipped, his gaze watching as the bright, afternoon light easily cut through the swelling shadow, his sock clad feet inching so that he and his charges were nowhere near any other body of darkness, just in case the freak could somehow travel through them. Then, his eyes never leaving the now muttering creature, Tony swallowed, his fingers rubbing at the lethargic Loki’s pelt; “hey, you ugh, got a plan or something?”

“ _Tony_ , don’t you dare...”

“Anthony, allow me to drink from you and I _promise_ to vanquish the beast that threatens us... you will have my undying loyalty, my affection, _everything_ ” he purred, the sound of the youth’s blood pumping through his veins calling to the vampire like a siren’s song. 

“Tony! You can’t be serious! You’re not...”

“Become his true _Eve_ and it’ll be the last thing you do, _child_...”

“You’re not, like, gonna drink me dry or anything, right?”

“How would I be able to fight with my Eve as an anchor if my Eve were harmed or dead?” Loki tutted, his fuzzy face inching its way ever closer to the teenager’s neck; “a mouthful or so will see me re-born, trust me” he mewled.

And so, Tony did...


	8. Communication is Important...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> G = for a smidge of violence : )

Swallowing away the nervousness threatening to rise up and drown him, Tony increased his grip on the screeching Ty whilst the weird, demonic entity grumbled and mumbled strange, barked out utterances that had his spine tingling.

“Okay” he breathed. “Okay... Ty, you just chill out down-stairs for a while, alright?” he questioned before, much to the cursing weasel’s shock and the purring kitten’s delight, the young genius threw his _boyfriend_ back through the hole he’d created with a well-aimed flick of the wrist.

Then, his sharp eyes mindful of the seething darkness bubbling around the creature that faced him, Tony pulled Loki to the wide-neck of his hoody; “this is such a bad idea, this is like, the world’s _worst_ idea... God, please let this just be a bad trip... I know that I gave up the drugs for Jarvis but relapses happen all the... Oww! Holy _**shit**_!!” he yelped, his knees giving way.

Almost howling with a fierce joy that he’d all but forgotten the feel of, Loki used his quickly shaping, humanoid form to hug his _Eve_ closer to him, his tongue delighting at the rich, coppery life essence whilst his throat struggled to quaff it as the long repressed hunger in his gut flared to life. 

He could feel the strength of his misguided youth returning whilst the suit he wore earlier continued to morph into the Asgardian armour his mother had stitched for him so long ago from the magic of her loom; the comforting weight of his helm and cape had him positively preening as he slowly removed his fangs.

“That was... I umm... wow, ah... how’d you go from a cat to a reindeer? That’s so cool... or weird... or...” Tony babbled, his neck (now thoroughly cleaned by three swift swipes of a clever, dexterous tongue) flexing against a luminous, obsidian and emerald collar that’d settled there.

The fact that he was turned on _probably_ wasn’t healthy and _definitely_ not sane **but** , as the sneering creature just across from him was spitting venomous words (amongst other things), thinking about this (alongside **everything else** that’d transpired this morning) would have to wait until later. If there _was_ a later...

Releasing a satisfied sigh and standing at his full height, his jet-clawed fingers now grasping the teen’s shoulders, Loki regarded the mortal after a quick assessment of the coal-black chain which snaked between them, its beginning stemming from the mortal’s new neck accessory and ending at his own.

“You have done well, my Anthony” he stated, the realisation that his mortal was unknowingly clutching the freshly summoned gungnir to his chest as a frightened child would a teddy-bear causing him to grin: “now, I shall despatch this fool and all you need do is, hmm, what is that redundant American phrase? Ah, yes... _root for me_ ” he purred, his right hand reaching for and pulling the sceptre free.

“Oh, umm, okay... sure I...err... where did... _how did_... you know what, never mind” the rapidly blinking teen yammered as the viridian bejewelled staff was loosed from the death-grip his arms had locked it in: “ugh, so, umm, yeah, go kick his ass Lucky...”

“ _Loki_..."

“ **Tony**.”

“Touché” the vampire chuckled, his grin sliding into a predatory smirk as he turned and locked his sights onto the _Other_ ; “I’d prepare yourself, if I were you, for when your master first dug his blunt, artless fingers into my mind I was not at my _best_ ” he warned, his voice full of a confidence he’d lost along the way of his travels. “But now, for what little remains of your pitiful existence, you may gaze upon my full splendour and _rue the day_ that you came to know and taunt me for I, _Loki_ of Asgard, the once and future King, shall show you **no** quarter!”

“Come then! _Godling_! Come see what true power really is! I will have you _long_ for the voids embrace!”

Then, from Tony’s point of view, time seemed to slow to a snail’s pace and speed ahead all at the same time.

Everything was black; the sky-scrapers vanished along with the various antennas and satellite-dishes that’d peppered the roof. The hole was no longer visible and all the rested in his view was the chain, now alive with a verdant green energy, as it snaked throughout the malaise with a violence that should have pulled him over a thousand times or more. However, here he stood, his wash-saddened hoody, jeans and socks completely unaffected; hadn’t Loki said that an _Eve_ was an anchor?

“Who knew it’d be so literal” he breathed, his uselessly hanging hands trembling as blurs of purple and green, purple and gold, continued to crash around before him.

_”Root for me...”_

Blinking, the echo of the vampire’s words snapping him out of his shock, Tony found himself being able to _see_ them now; the coarse, moon-like face of the being trying to kill his wayward-cat was as horrific as it was alien. The darkness coalescing around it was sharp and jagged; it hurled the unfurling spikes at the gold-crested man he was attached to and Tony watched, transfixed, as leather and metal alike were slashed at and cut.

‘No... no, it... he isn’t losing... he _can’t_ be losing...’ he thought, his slack jaw snapping shut; ‘if he loses he’ll die... that thing will kill him, and me and Ty... and, God, who knows who else... and I’m already carrying the blood of so many...’ his mind ranted as the panic his shock had been repressing hit him like a slap to the face.

And speaking of violent, physical blows...

“Oh my God! Are you okay!?”

Snarling as he pulled himself up and out of the crumbling floor, Loki spat blood and a chipped tooth out as he stood, his keen eyes narrowing on the cackling, _monologuing_ fiend floating above them; “Tony” he breathed, his hands twirling gungnir to swirl a spell of healing about his tattered body. “I need you to focus...”

“What? What do you mean? Loki, I’m not a fighter, I...”

“ _You_ do not have to be” the vampire snapped, the words the _Other_ spewed grating on every one of his nerves. “However, my powers are directly linked to your will... do you wish to see me beaten?”

“What the fuck? Are you kidding me?! Don’t you think that you should have told me that sooner?” the teen yelped.

“Was it not implied?” the older ground out as he straightened his shoulders.

“I...”

“Your excuses mean precious little now” was the harsh response which had the young genius cringing. “Therefore, unless you wish to perish, I suggest that you focus on the task at hand and channel that childish hurt you’re feeling into the desire for us to win” he added whilst pointing his sceptre towards his foe, his eyes narrowing in pleasure when the enchanted-emerald glowed with renewed power and purpose.

“I’m counting on you, Tony.”


	9. This Kitten too has Claws...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (or thereabouts).

Swallowing, his head nodding once in understanding, Tony focused all of his thoughts onto the sneering, alien language spouting creature, the trill of fear that’d been nibbling at his subconscious dwindling away when the chain about his neck ignited in a burst of green-laced flame.

Loki could do this... Loki could win, they could win, would win... together.

“Go tear that guy a new one!” he whooped, his eyes widening when the flames snaked their way across the vampires arm to set his sceptre ablaze; it was, admittedly, one of the most beautiful and terrifying things that he’d ever seen.

Especially when the smirking vampire launched it, like a comet, at the snarling fiend who’d challenged them.

“Holy shit!” the teenager yelled, his hazel eyes widening; “that is _amazing_! Do it again!” he chirped, his entire form thrumming with excitement.

“As you wish” the gold-accented vampire purred, his own eyes narrowing in pleasure when (with the launching of three more burning spheres of acidic seidr) the _Other_ shrieked in agony whilst tumbling to the grit scattered roof-top, its body toppling onto a vent before twisting into the sun-light which scorched it upon contact.

“ _Curse you Loki! Curse you to the pit!_ ” it snarled as it struggled to pour itself back into the shadows.

“Heh, curse me as you will, you dull-creature” the raven haired mage stated flatly, his boots crunching ominously upon the pebble dusted surface, his Asgardian leather’s flaring out dramatically as his aura (an almost forgotten feeling of power, strength and vitality) ignited across his skin and weapon. “I am through with you and _your_ master... now that I have an Eve of mine own I am clearly a match for you and, in time, I am certain that I may challenge even _him_ and succeed” he announced. 

“ _Never, _never_ , you wretch... you’re scum, nothing but broken, frozen trash rejected by the Jotun, hated by the Aesir, a disgusting, vile... wwaaahhhhh!!_”

Snarling like a wild animal, his aura darkening to realise his true, demonic potential, Loki stormed over to the felled henchmen with the burning sceptre raised before, with a howl of rage, he brought it down and watched, his grin manic, as the pale-head imploded against the force.

Twas a pity that it was merely one of the _Other’s_ hideous sub-class that he’d mind-controlled and manipulated to be an extension of his will.

But still, a victory was a victory and the pure, untapped potential of the boy he’d stumbled across was still thrumming through his veins; perhaps his salvation wasn’t as lost as he’d thought...

“Holy shit! Is he... have you... God, that’s _gross_ ” said teen called from his position (partially concealed behind one of the larger satellite dishes), his face pale and grim; as Loki observed him, he couldn’t quite smother the amused smile that tugged at his lips. The young mortal’s quirks and mannerisms would probably need curtailing over-time but, for now, he would indulge the pup in his childish antics until such a time came when he would need him to be more serious.

And with the _Other_ so close, one of his dearest minions despatched, a great conflict couldn’t be too far away...

“Tony? Tony! What’s happening? I felt a huge blast of...”

“It’s okay Ty, stay where you are... we’re coming down, aren’t we?” the brunette called, his eyes refusing to look at the bubbling goo which sizzled away in the sun-light; “err... shit, what am I going to tell Obi when all of that smart-phone footage people will have filmed goes on Youtube? Damn-it, the press are gonna have a field-day... and Pepper will _kill_ me...” he added with a groan.

“Fear not, my little Anthony” Loki called, his battle regalia receding along with the joint collars they wore: “my sire does not wish for our kind’s existence to be made public and I, too, share that sentiment... why, from the moment I _smelt_ the scoundrel who’d maimed you I enacted an enchantment strong enough to shield all mortal eyes from our little spat” he stated calmly as they approached the hole. “And now that I am rejuvenated, fixing this meagre damage is a simple matter, so there’s no need to fuss” he added whilst pointing to apartment below and making a little gesture for the human to jump down.

“What?! Are you crazy? That’s like an eleven or twelve foot dro- you _bastard_!” he wailed, the vampire’s hand striking out with a speed and efficiency that Tony couldn’t hope to guard against as he was pushed, head-first, into his home.

“Tony, hang on...”

“Touch my Eve and I’ll severe whatever appendage connects with him” Loki warned, his smile momentarily dimming before it returned, full-force, as the boy flipped, righted himself and landed (albeit a little unsteady) upon a coffee-table... which immediately gave way under his weight.

“ _Woooph!_ ” the youngest member of the trio huffed whilst falling over to land on the dust and plaster-covered couch, his shocked eyes wide and owlish even as Ty looked on from a handful of steps away, his imperious gaze more cowed than angry when the true vampire joined them, his presence automatically setting everything back the way it was.

“Damn... today has been crazy, like, the _most_ crazy...” the young genius sighed whilst looking around in awe; “for the record, I’m still _pretty_ sure that this is a coma-dream or something” he continued, his right hand absently rubbing at his neck and the collar he’d smelt (so snug) against his skin. “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist and host to two vampires... who would have thought it?”

“Umm, that count is one too many, I suspect” Loki interjected coolly, his hands brushing imaginary dust off of bespoke, tailored suit before straightening his scarf and cocking an eyebrow in Ty’s direction. “You’ll be leaving now and, should I ever cross paths with you again, _sub-class_ , I’ll render your head clean off your shoulders” he stated dispassionately.

“You should think yourself lucky that my current good-mood means I’m disinclined to destroy just now... I would not ignore this charity if I were you...”


	10. It's not blood-loss, it's poor-life choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere... I promise : )

Watching Ty go, a part of him wanting to call out, to tell him to come back, Tony instead felt his jaw lock firmly closed, a strange feeling of relief rippling over him... until the thought of Obi screaming about the loss of such a prime business contact had him baulking and moving to give chase.

“Not so fast, little Eve...”

“ _Whoa!_ Hey!” he huffed, his eyes widening when the apartment door slammed shut of its own volition; “Loki, you can’t just... I have _responsibilities_ and Ty’s company is...”

“No longer your concern, I’m afraid” the vampire announced, his tone bored as he cocked an eyebrow in the flustered teen’s direction; “you truly didn’t think that your life would simply continue as it was, did you? You have aligned yourself with a black-hearted demon and helped to despatch one of the Nine Realms’ most powerful beings’ servant” he stated blandly. “Whatever _responsibilities_ you feel that you have are a moot point at this stage... and besides, tis not as though this _Obadiah_ treats you as anything more than a golden-goose... From your memories it is quite easy for an outsider to see you are merely a pool of good-ideas to be supped from and _not_ a true partner in this _Stark Industries_ he is, hah, _looking after for you_ ” he partially sneered whilst he sauntered (as was his default move-set) back to the _magically_ pristine couch, his form folding into it with all the grace of a king upon a throne.

Scowling, his fists clenching whilst slowly turning to view the _Servamp_ , Tony felt his ire rising; “oh? And what exactly is it that we’re going to do then, oh grand and powerful _Lucky_?” he asked, his tone incredulous even when the vampire huffed. “Do you expect us to, what? Just go wandering around the streets? Huh? If I’m right and you’ve gleaned everything _you think you need to know_ from the memories in my blood, _somehow_ , then you’ll know that I might not be a celebrity, celebrity _but_ me going missing will be noticed” he ground out. “Also, if we just vanish off to who knows where, my access to my inheritance will be kaput too... and from the way you gulped down that sushi, pal, I’m pretty sure it’s the high-life that you’re after” he finished with a glare.

Nodding along, his eyes rolling dramatically, the vampire conjured up several piles of money, a bag or two of gold bullion and a chest dribbling out coins, jewels and the like; gawping, Tony pointed from treasure bundle to treasure bundle before gesturing wildly at the man so casually sat before him.

“What in the... how did... you... what the hell, man? Why the fuck were you a beaten-up kitty in an alley when you have all of this?” he demanded angrily, his right foot toeing one of the bulging sacks; “Jesus... it’s real, too” he grumbled, his glare slanting back at the nonplussed blood-drinker.

“Earthly wealth means little when you’ve been roaming around this mud-ball for a millennia” he drawled with a little shrug; “and, Anthony dear, I care little for how _famous_ you are, your status as a missing person will be a sensation for a week, maybe two and then, perhaps after a month or so, you could mention your name in passing and your Western populace would reply ‘ _Tony who?_?” he added glibly. “T’has happened many times before, I assure you, and to people of much higher status then the orphaned child of a once influential genius” he mused, his eyes narrowing when the boy flinched.

“You do realise that you don’t have a choice in this Anthony, not now, anyway...”

“Oh yeah?” the teen snapped; “you said that the whole ‘ _needing to stay close_ ’ thing would be over within twenty four hours, so why do...”

“Hah! You wish to play by the rules of a game that’s already forfeit? _Tony_ , I have pledged myself to you as your Servamp and you, in turn, are my Eve... there is _no_ separating us until either your death or mine... Why, the very fabric of my powers, all of my _considerable_ abilities, are now written across your heart and tethered to your soul” he stated grandly, a flick of pleasure glinting in his eyes. “We’re now what your designer friend, Jan, was it? Would call a _matching-set_ ” he continued with a lazy shrug. “The only point of discussion now revolves around whether you’re going to be a good boy and come along willingly or whether I’m going to have to make threats, pick you up and carry you off like a petulant brat” he finished, his tone implying that there was no room for argument. 

“So, that’s it?” the human ground out; “you’re not even going to consider me, my feelings or what I want? Not even after everything I’ve done for you in this last, what? Six hours? You just want me to pack up my life and walk away? To put my complete trust in a supernatural stranger that I barely know and just expect everything to be alright? Do you even _know_ how crazy that sounds?” he asked, his arms gesturing wildly.

“You’re a bright and spontaneous young man, Anthony, an Eve fit to be tied with me could be nothing less” was the smooth response; “and what is it, exactly, that you believe you’ll be leaving behind? You have little access to this inheritance you’ve bragged about, you only have two friends, both of whom are usually much too busy to attend you and, as I’ve already said, your _dear_ Obi is a more treacherous snake then many I have encountered in my prolonged lifetime” he offered. 

“I, on the other hand, can offer you companionship, travel and adventures the likes of which your wordsmiths couldn’t hope to pen... why, perhaps even a place in my bed if you’re so inclined...”

“Your _what_?!” the younger yelped, his legs jumping him a few paces back.

Chuckling, his fangs lacing his smile, Loki leaned forward, his elbows resting upon his knees whilst his chin rested upon his steepled fingers; “come, come, Anthony... why so shy all of a sudden, hmm? You’re a fine looking young man and, despite the rags, I have every reason to believe that a body I’d find most pleasing is attached to that fine wit and intellect you have” he commented pleasantly. 

Shaking his head, his mouth letting out a string of indiscernible curses in a plethora of languages, Tony turned towards his bedroom and started shuffling his way inside.

“Whatever are you doing now, little Eve?”

“I’m going to bed, _alone_ ” he called out hazily; “this is a dream, hell, a _nightmare_ and, I’m pretty sure, once I go to bed and put my head down, I’ll get the rest I _clearly_ need and the world will be sane and _right_ again” he reasoned blearily.

“You do realise that the blood loss you’ve suffered will mean that you should...”

“Hah! Blood-loss... you’re so funny, _gentlemen-spy-vampire-guy_ ” the teenage laughed, his walk a little more woozy; “I haven’t got any _blood-loss_... I’m still drunk, that’s all... yeah... and maybe I did have a relapse... that damned Aldrich guy is _always_ trying to slip me a roofy... well, good for him... this is some trippy-shit he’s managed to spike my beer with” he added through a yawn. 

“Anthony...”

“See you the next time my stalker manages to screw me over... have fun in my subconscious, alright? But uh, you might want to stay away from my childhood ‘cus, yeah, there’s _a lot_ of yelling in there” he stated, his legs finally giving out, his eyes closing whilst falling to the ground.

If he noticed that he hadn’t hit the oaken floor-boards, he made no gesture to show it; sighing, Loki pulled the unconscious Eve he’d scooped up closer to his chest and regarded the younger’s exhausted face with a soft frown.

“The irony begotten by the name you’ve bestowed is certainly not lost on me, little one” he murmured, his brows furrowing; “hmm, Lucky indeed...”


	11. A Relationship of Sorts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the front : )
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: NON-CON SPANKING AS A PUNISHMENT! KIDNAPPING! NAKEDNESS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy : 3

Yawning tiredly, his head still pounding (no doubt from a bout of heavy drinking the night before... he just hoped Ty hadn’t been too rough with him during the night), Tony tried to bury his head into the plump, sweetly fragranced pillow he was clutching, his brows furrowing with ache.

Hmm... now that he thought about it, the fragrance was quite different to the bland, generic floral one he was used to smelling when he stayed over at the older man’s apartment... and Pep hadn’t said anything about trying a new fabric softener when the maid-service had scrubbed his place from top to bottom...

The arm around his waist tightened a little and snapped him out of his thoughts.

He was probably just imagining things and, since this was one of those rare morning’s where Ty was feeling affectionate instead of frigid (or angry, tired, moody, etc), he should really just lie there, relax and allow the hang-over to settle down. Then, once the other man woke up and went for his shower, Tony’d be able to grab some breakfast before making his way back home to the loft where, no doubt, Dum-e had managed to knock the coffee table over so he could shred his favourite magazines into the recycling.

Heh, the crazy little _nut_ -job was always...

“Good morning, Anthony.”

“Mm? ’Mornin...” he replied, his heavy eyes slowly blinking against the shaded darkness of the room.

“I take it that you’re well rested?”

“Mmm... kind’a... ‘m head hurts an’... you sound funny...” he replied, his eyes screwing shut as the embrace he’d been pulled into tightened in a way much more gentle then how Ty normally would hold him; hell, his usual _cuddle_ was only ever deployed when he wanted another round.

Shit... Did he really have the nerve to turn him down when the consequences of saying ‘ _no_ ’ would probably be too much to handle with his current migraine and hunger ravaged stomach?

“Rest some more then” was the (holy-shit, really?) response, a cool hand moving to caress his forehead and, as if by magic, the thumping between his ears quieted and his whole body sank bonelessly into the soft, warm folds of the blankets and the well-toned, naked body spooning him. 

Wow... his drinks really _must_ have been spiked with something for him to have two such weird, fantasy dreams happen in one night...

Fuck, was he _actually_ in a coma after-all? Could people in a coma think that they were? Was that even possible?

“You’re thinking too much, little Eve...”

His eyes snapped open in a motion so violent he was surprised that his eye-lashes survived the experience.

“Ah, ah, ah... no amateur dramatics this time around, please, Anthony... we were having such a lovely time, just now, and I really don’t want the moment spoiled” a sultry voice drawled, the arm that held him allowing the hand attached to it to gently stroke the trembling mortal’s exposed stomach. 

“W-what? Wait... I... you’re not... this can’t be...”

“Yes, yes, we’ve already covered this ground” the vampire huffed, the side of his regal face nuzzling against the goose-pimpled flesh of the teenager’s neck; “can’t you simply close your eyes and relax once more? You’re even more delectable asleep than you are awake... although you don’t blush or pout as much...” he continued through a purr. “However, I am _pretty_ certain that there are things which I can do to you on this bed that’ll produce such reactions, don’t you agree?”

“Y-you... no, no... let me up, let go of me...” the teen breathed as he jerked away, his body swiftly pulling up and away from the loosened grip of the vampire; his numb body was unable to wrestle free of the sheets before the steel-like grip of the immortal’s hand latched onto the back of his neck and kept him there.

“Anthony, take a breath and calm yourself, you’re perfectly safe...”

“Said the spider to the fly” the human breathed through a shudder; “where are we? This... this isn’t my room” he said, his eyes scanning what he could see beyond the sheer-drop of emerald viols which sloped down from what he assumed was a grand, Victorian styled four-poster bed.

“Correction, this _is_ your room, well, **our** room, actually” Loki stated, his tone soft; “t’has been a hundred years or so since I last had the power to access this place... I suppose it’ll need updating to meet the needs of _modern_ tastes, but it shan’t be too difficult, I suppose” he added with a shrug.

“You gonna let go of my neck?”

“Are you going to react irrationally if I do?”

“ _Irrationally_? I’ve been mother-fuckin’ kidnapped by a vampire!” the teen hissed; “so please, tell me, what is the _rational_ reaction, huh?!”

“Honestly? Lowering your volume would be a great start” the older sighed before, begrudgingly, releasing his hold so that he could slump back down, his body stretching a little amidst the sheets his Eve had so kindly warmed for him. 

Scooting to the edge of the bed, the ashen white of his face swiftly eaten up by raging flames of embarrassment as they licked up his neck and swamped his cheeks, Tony’s head snapped from the lounging Servamp and back to himself, his arms tentatively lifting the blankest to confirm his suspicions before yanking them up to his neck in alarm.

“I’m naked!” he squawked; “ _you’re_ naked! What the actual fuck, dude?!” he yelped, his shock and horror rapidly melting into righteous indignation. 

“I prefer to sleep without clothing and I haven’t had time to purchase anything for you to wear” was the nonplussed reply; “honestly, Anthony, for a young man with access to wealth your wardrobe was filled with utter trash” he continued airily, his eyes falling closed as he yawned again. “When we go shopping I will ensure that you’re dressed appropriately, you’ll see... oh, and my clones are currently seeing to that mechanical _pet_ of yours... May I ask what the odd fascination with paper is all about? The little hellion went for one of my 14th Century manuscripts an hour or so ago” he added, his body lax regardless of the _killing intent_ seeping across their bond. 

“My. Name. Is. _**Tony**_!!”

Huffing out a lungful of air, Loki _almost_ let out a gasp of surprise when he found himself straddled by the teen, the younger man’s hands encircling his neck for a split second before his instincts took control; flipping the male over (now that he’d eaten) was child’s play and soon, a grin tilting his lips, the mortal stilled once more beneath him, the teen's rage forgotten thanks to shock.

“You’re remembering that we’re both naked, aren’t you, Little Eve?”

“I...”

“Now, whatever should I do to punish such brattish behaviour, hmm?”

“You’re... you’re not... please, please don’t I...”

“Hmm?” blinking, his mirth de-railing, Loki locked eyes with the _actually_ terrified human, his smirk softening; “Tony, listen to me _very_ carefully” he said, his tone neutral yet firm. “I am a vampire, many would even call me a demon, in fact; however, one thing I am **not** is a rapist” he stated, his hands loosening the grip they held on the other’s arms. “This, _relationship_ of sorts we have crafted isn’t perfect and, of course, there will be arguments and insults _but_ the words I spoke to you upon the roof yesterday were true and as honest as a creature like me can manage” he furthered, his smirk returning.

“When I _bed_ you, you will _beg_ to be taken and, until that time visits us, we’ll just have to find other ways to entertain and marshal ourselves now, won’t we?” he offered, a devious light dancing across his eyes for a moment before, to Tony’s horror, he was suddenly stretched across the vampire’s lap, his rump exposed.

“ _W-w-wha?! Ow! Oww! Stop that! You bastard_!” he howled, his teeth gritting against the short, sharp slaps of the older man’s hand.

“Are you going to attack me again?”

“Wha! N-no! _No_ alright?!”

“Are you going to behave in a more civilised manner from now on?”

“ _Y-yes!_ ”

“And will I be able to trust you not to damage our home when you’re left unattended?

“ _Yes! Yes! Now... stop... stop it!_ ” he whimpered out, his blush returning at full intensity.

“Very well then” was the calm, prim response; “see that you keep your word and _I_ will keep my hand to myself.”


	12. Six Degrees of Separation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the front! : 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers... Aaaa....
> 
> ; )

Sighing, his nimble fingers pushing grains of salt into varying patterns upon the table’s surface, Clint just about managed not to flip his Servamp off when the ancient creature lowered the newspaper he was reading to observe the Eve’s petulant behaviour.

“Is there any point in me reminding you that we’re in public?”

“Nope” came the flippant reply as the man, no older than his early twenties to the un-supernatural eye, snagged the shaker out of its housing to dump another, miniature pile of the condiment upon the shiny-red surface, his bored expression watching it collect dispassionately.

“Clint...”

“Phil?”

“Look, I wouldn’t have cancelled our trip if this wasn’t a seriously urgent matter...”

“And _I_ understand that, really, I do” the blonde uttered, a cheeky wink leaving his eye to further annoy the disgruntled waitress who was glaring at him as she stood behind the counter, her gnarled fingers angrily scrubbing at a tray cups fresh from the dish-washer. “It’s just that you _promised me_ (“I know, I’ll make it up...”) that we’d go and now, instead of snuggling up in a log-cabin with hot cocoa and a freshly butchered deer cooking whilst stoking up an open-fire, I’m here in _bumfuck nowhere_ being scrutinised by Cinderella’s ugliest sister” he countered sourly.

“Wow... it’s nice to see that some things never change...”

Huffing, his fingers continuing to make swirls and patterns, Clint didn’t even bother looking up as Steve Rogers accepted the hug being offered by the Servamp who then shook the hand of a long-haired brunette before gesturing to his side of the booth for them to sit in.

“Heh, change, now there’s a concept” the grumpiest member of the group muttered, his posture and mannerisms refusing to alter even as the blood-drinker he was bound too sat beside him, his sprawled posture making it difficult for the suit-wearer to sit with much dignity upon what little of the bench was available.

“What’s crawled up your ass, feather-head?”

“Your _urgent_ business, apparently” the blonde snapped, his sharp gaze finally leaving the _are_ he’d been forming to glare at the dark-haired immortal, his scowl more pissed off than _truly_ angry; “so what if that jack-ass has taken an Eve? Phil didn’t call a meeting with other Servamps who were around back then when you two bumped-uglies” he argued with a snort. “And, unless it’s escaped your notice, this is the 20th Century! Send an e-mail, text, hell, pick up the _fucking_ phone instead of demanding that we drop everything to meet up on Route 66’s lonelier cousin at _God-damned_ 6 a.m. in the bastard morning” he added through a growl, his words causing Phil to sigh, Steve to chuckle nervously and Bucky to bark out a laugh that resounded around the (almost) empty diner.

“Classic Clint” the vampire applauded, his metal arm swiping the salt away with one swift, deceptively powerful movement; “I’d have thought dat you, of _all_ people would be interested in Loki’s latest movements...”

“Yeah, well you thought _wrong_ , Buckyball” the younger snapped, a dagger flipping up and out of his chest guard to spin around clever, nimble fingers; “you want me to show you how wrong you are, huh?”

“Gentlemen...”

“Aw, come on Phil” the brunette said, his grin matching the blade for sharpness; “this is how we play together, you know, one brain-washed flunky to another...”

“Buck...”

“Yeah _Buck_ ” Clint snarked; “you don’t want Steve to activate his mother-hen mode, do you? You could end up in a _time-out_ or be sent to bed without dinner” he added, the nonplussed expression on the taller, broader Eve’s face finally bringing a smile to his own.

“That’s enough” Phil cut in, his tone leaving no room for argument as he straightened his shoulders and physically pushing himself further into the booth (much to the shorter man’s grumbled chagrin); “we have bigger things to worry about than your need to pick at each other” he reasoned whilst neatly, meticulously folding up his newspaper and tapping at the lead article.

“Billionaire Genius Missing and Feared Dead?” Steve read aloud, his right brow quirking; “wait, no... no it _can’t_ be...” he breathed, his hands snatching the paper so that his eyes (growing more horrified and concerned by the second) could devour the article.

Blinking, his interest piqued, Clint tried to view the page by leaning over the table, his eyes widening further when Bucky (who had been swiftly following his Eve and mate’s gaze) slammed his metal clad fist into the table, his teeth gritted in a mix of shock and out-rage.

“Okay, I’ll bite” the shortest blonde announced, the tension in the road-side diner thickening like fog; “what the fuck is happening? Loki isn’t a genius billionaire...”

“But Tony Stark, is” Phil said quietly, his tone soft; “with the pair of you living such remote lives out here I didn’t think you'd know” he added, his arms folding contemplatively. 

Huffing, his head snapping towards his mate with a confused frown, Clint was about to demand further answers before a choked, _wounded_ sound dribbled out of Steve’s mouth; he was up, out of his seat and through the diner doors in what felt like seconds.

“Jesus” the smallest member of the trio murmured; “will someone _please_ tell me what...”

“How do you know that Loki has him?”

Allowing his jaw to hang open before reigning himself back in, Clint focused on the calming energy flowing through his bond that all but _begged_ him to relax and just listen; he’d been a rookie police-officer in his former life, after all, and so reasoning out the clues couldn’t be that difficult.

“I’m sorry Bucky... if there was any easier way of putting this, I would” the older vampire breathed, his frown soft and genuine. “Ordinarily, I would have thought it highly unlikely that Steve’s god-son could get caught up in anything to do with us and our culture... however” he added, his shoulders slumping slightly. “As you know, Shield and I still work together on the odd occasion and, since I’m one of the best at what I do, I was called in as a favour to investigate the boy’s lodgings and I stood in on his boyfriend’s interrogation” he furthered. “If it wasn’t bad enough that I found traces of Loki seidr within the loft, the last person to see him alive or otherwise was the boyfriend who just so happens to be a subclass... one of Hydra’s if I’m not mistaken.”

At the words entering his ears, Bucky couldn’t control the primal growl that swelled up and out of him, his gaze narrowed and furious.

“Don’t tell me that Loki is working for _him_ ” he stated bluntly, his snarl ominous; “don’t tell me that Howard and Maria’s boy has been dragged into that viper’s pit...”

“There’s nothing to suggest that” the older was quick to sooth; “when I spoke to the sub-class, the son of a property magnate by the name of Tiberius Stone, he told me everything the second I revealed who I was and what I am” he stated, his frown strengthening. “It would appear that he and Tony met quite by accident and that the formation of their bond was just as unplanned... as for where they are now, I’m guessing that Loki has returned to the house he’s tucked away in the dark-dimension” he admitted, his tone pensive.

“Gawd-damnit” the brunette ground out, his head now in his hands; “shit... Stevie... I betta...”

“I’ll go” Phill offered, a quick glance at his mate asking him to _go easy_ ; “we can figure out a way to get there as soon as Bruce and Natasha show up” he promised, his hand landing on and reassuringly gripping the other Servamp’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“If Tony is anything like his mom and dad, I’m sure that he’s more than capable of keeping Loki on a short leash” he reminded, a smile finally tilting his lips.

“This is sure one hell of way to arrange an impromptu reunion...”


	13. Making Deals with the Devil...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see... somewhere near the front?
> 
> I've definitely written one, I promise!
> 
>  **Warning: this chapter is rated 'L' for Loki! There's also a sexually suggestive scene at the end**.

The _house_ that was to be his new home, Tony decided, was _fucking_ ridiculous.

“And now what is it you do, little Eve?”

“ _Tony_ ” he grumbled, his fingers roping the red-twine he’d found around the ornate kitchen door’s handle, knotting it tight before beginning, for the third time that morning, to walk his way down one of the _many_ lavish, Victorian styled wall-paper accented corridors.

“Must you keep doing this? Have I not already told you that our home _will not_ conform to those dismal little rules you call _science_?” Loki asked whilst casually floating next to his young charge, a set of regal brows quirked in exasperation whilst he straightened a portrait he’d snagged during the Renaissance. “You have tried drawing maps, sending your pet and now _this_?” he sighed out before elevating to glide above the teen, a feather duster appearing between nimble fingers to clean cream coving, the tips of his booted toes tickling in the other’s tussled locks.

“Knock that off” the younger grumbled, his left hand waving at the footwear; “I refuse to believe that there isn’t some logical explanation for this maze... it’s got to have a fixed axis, yeah, like a rubix cube, and _I_ am going to find it and then I’ll be able to get around, no problem” he announced whilst turning a corner.

“But why must you find _anything_?” the Servamp pondered aloud, body now lazily spinning as though he was gracefully turning through a lake of clear water; “all you need do is to _tell_ the house _where_ you want to be and the nearest door will open onto it...”

“No, no, no... that doesn’t... that _can’t_ happen!” the teen growled; “that _doesn’t make sense!_ ” he added, his head snapping up to glare at the nonplussed immortal.

“You mean to argue what is and isn’t possible with the blood-drinker flying above your head, Anthony?”

“Ooh! Quiet you!” he snapped, his bath-robe shrouded body turning another corner; “ugh! And _when_ , pray-tell, is the _blood-drinker_ in question going to take me shopping like he promised? We’ve been here for three days already!” he spat, his free hand snagging an apple from the opulent fruit bowl proudly displayed upon a mahogany dresser they were passing.

“Ho? Didn’t you just bid me be _quiet_? Why, then how I am to answer?” he asked, a laugh bubbling up and out of him when the Eve swatted his leg; “hah! Very well, you little ruffian, I’ll have you know that it’s been a _week_ in the real-world” he announced with another twirl, his green tunic shimmering in the unnatural light which flitted through the _windows_ to their left. “And if you’re so _desperate_ for clothing then, perhaps, you ought to think about what you could do for _me_ in exchange” he offered with a light shrug, his leather leggings moving seamlessly in time with the gentle kicking of his legs.

Scowling, his ball of twine diminishing by the second, Tony glared up at his alleged _servant_ with hefty mix of suspicion and annoyance; “and what is it that you want, exactly?” he asked, his tone dubious as he raised a brow.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing too much, I promise” the jade-eyed male purred. “Just a sip or two of the nectar lurking beneath that honeyed flesh of yours... umm, allow _me_ to choose my feeding-spot and I’ll take you _anywhere_ you like and you’ll be able to purchase everything you want” he promised, his face lowering to hover mere inches away from the cross-armed teen.

Puffing out a breath to play with his bangs, the orphan contemplated the gleeful sheen sparkling in the smirking fiend’s eyes before cocking his head to the side, his neck purposefully on show; “so, you want _two_ things in exchange for my _one_ shopping trip?” he queried, soft lips pouting. “I don’t know... that doesn’t sound particularly fair...”

“And what then, does my _little_ Eve, suggest?”

Rocking on his feet in a way that several girls had called _adorable_ , Tony made eye contact, a coy smile tugging his lips; “ _well_... you can see that this whole _magic_ thing is kind’a getting to me” he began, his fingers playing with the soft red strands of the shrunken ball he’d been unravelling. “So... _if_ I let you drink from me, I want you to teach me about this stuff in exchange... you know, on a long-term basis...”

“Hmm? Finally accepted your fate, have you?”

“I’m locked up in a never-ending house floating in the dimensional equivalent of a lava-lamp” the former human griped, his free arm waving at the windows and the strange, psychedelically coloured, globulous spheres syruping around what (at first glance) appeared to be a star-speckled back-drop. “It’s not as though I _have_ much of a choice but, you know what? I’m through bitching and belly-aching about it” he said firmly, his right hand moving to swiftly poke the blinking vampire on the nose. “Starks' are doers, _not_ whiners and, if I’ve _got_ to be stuck here, then I’d much rather get a handle on this technology you use that’s too advanced for me... for now” he added with a sniff.

Grinning manically, the flash of greed eating up his expression instantly putting Tony on guard, Loki twirled to stand before the delightful creature he’d bonded too, eager hands gripping young shoulders.

“You will let me drink from you whenever I wish, wherever I wish in exchange for some paltry items and lessons in seidr?” he asked, his tone unabashedly pleased. “Is this _really_ all I must do? You’re not attempting to trick me?”

“Ugh...” the former human replied, an alarm bell (which was growing in volume and pitch) sounding off in his hind-brain; “umm, sure, why not? I mean, you’re not going to drink me dry or anything and, ugh, so long as I have enough blood left to function properly I really don’t see the harm but...” he cut off, a shudder running down his spine.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Um? Oh, no reason, no reason at all... Ah! Why not, _shake on it_ , as you _business men_ say?” the older of the pair asked eagerly whilst snatching the untouched apple and flipping it to spin around them, his gaze narrowed on the now unoccupied hand.

Swallowing back the concerns niggling at his mind, Tony nodded stiffly and held out his hand; what could be the harm? They _were_ stuck together anyway and, he supposed, there was nothing _really_ stopping the Servamp from drinking from him when he wanted. It wasn’t as though he, a slip of a man, could do much against an immortal who could shoot lasers and fly, right?

Gripping the slight, work-calloused hand in the cool embrace of his own, Loki smirked whilst laces of golden light started to unfurl from his forearm to skitter and dance across to Tony’s: “so, do we have a bargain?”

“Sure?”

“Excellent” the alabaster skinned male announced, a firm shake scattering the gold to spatter across their skin before, with a grin that was more teeth than pleasantries, he tugged the boy into his chest and lifted him up and over his shoulder. 

“Wah! Hey! What’re you...”

“Wherever and whenever I want, those were the terms of our agreement, yes?” the vampire called, his stride virtually skipping across the luscious corridor runner as he crossed to the nearest, oaken door which sprang open upon his approach, their bedroom sprawling out before them.

“What?! But... why are we... wait! Just fucking _wait_ a second! _Why_ do we need a bed?!” Tony yelped, his eyes wide as his arms flailed wildly. 

“I’m only thinking of your _comfort_ , little Eve... I should imagine that drinking from the inside of your thigh would be much easier for you to bear if you’re lying down as opposed to standing...”

“ _The drinking from my **what**_?!”

Chuckling darkly, his arms easily depositing the bath-robe clad bundle onto the bed (the young man’s blush all the more delightful as he struggled to keep the flaps of soft, ink-swirled silk wrapped around himself), Loki knelt before him and began sliding eager fingers up and over trembling legs.

“ _Ah! What are you doing?! Stop that!_ ” the shorter demanded hotly as he sat up, his own hands trying to push at the other’s arms. “This is _not_ okay!”

“But it is _allowed_ ” Loki insisted, his lengthening fangs protruding from pleased, hungry lips.

“I did _not_ consent to you sexually harassing me!”

“And I _cannot believe_ you’d find me drinking from you sexual in the slightest... my, my Anthony, whatever is running around that depraved mind of yours?”

Squirming, his lower half now completely exposed whilst his hands desperately (but ineffectively, almost as though some unseen force was stopping him from using his full strength) tried to slap, push and keep the other way, Tony yelped when Loki easily pushed him to lie back again. Then, his thighs raised the with bending of his knees and salaciously spread, an ebony threaded head moved to nestle against the right thigh; the former human squealed when a long, cool tongue darted out to lap at goose-pimpled flesh.

“ _S-s-stop that!_ ” the shorter keened, his embarrassment warring with his arousal.

Puffing out a breath onto the offended area, Loki sighed out in exasperation: “if I stop, you get _no_ clothes and _no_ instruction on the formation and use of seidr” he warned, his tone neutral despite the feral glee tingling him made as the hardening of the other’s member was becoming more and more apparent.

“Ugh! Fine! But enough with the... the licking, okay?”

“Are you sure? It’ll be very painful for you should I just take what I’m owed... whereas, if you let me, this could be a most pleasant experience” the jade-eyed menace purred, another long lick causing his prey’s breath to hitch as his saliva did it’s work to sooth the flesh and spike up the Eve’s adrenaline levels ready for the bite that was to come.

“O-oh... you... you _sneaky_ bastard!” Tony whined; “you planned this from the start!”

“And _you_ fell for it, my precious Eve” the vampire chuckled, another wet stripe painting itself onto the pinked flesh; “but you’ll have your reward soon enough, I promise” he purred, his teeth giving a little nibble, his ears delighting in the smaller man’s yip.

“Mmm... and, perhaps, I can also help you with that _not so little problem_ jutting against my mane, hmm?”


	14. An Ill-Fated Reunion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday and intend to keep the updates coming so, enjoy!

“Hey, so, I was thinking” Clint voiced around a mouthful of fries and a hefty gulp of chocolate milkshake; “how come you guys, you know, didn’t keep in touch with that Stark kid? Social media can be unkind, an’ all, but some of the stories about your boy here are pretty hardcore” he added, his now beverage free hand flitting across his phone’s screen.

“ _Clint_...”

“What? It’s a good question” the younger harrumphed, his narrowed gaze alighting on his Servamp and mate whilst the usually mild-mannered immortal face-palmed, Steve slumped in his seat and Bucky glared at the shorter, younger blond with a menace which promised blood-shed.

“Ugh! Fine, shut-up Clint, don’t find out more about the shit-storm you’re entering because even though you’re going to be _helping_ , this is _none_ of your business” he grumbled, his tone slacked with sarcasm (and another mouthful of fries). 

“Ya damn right it ain’t” Bucky snapped, the striking pain of guilt vaulting through Steve hitting him right in the bond; “if ya so interested in sharin’ stories, how’s about you tell us all about _your_ past and _your_ family, **circus-boy**... _ggnnhh!_ ”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time _the fuck_ out!” the youngest Eve yelped, his eyes wider than saucers (along with a few other, _human_ , onlookers) as he and Steve moved to separate their vampires whilst Phil’s right hand continued to squeeze Bucky’s neck in a vice-like clutch.

“Hey, hey... Phil, _Phily_ come on, man, he didn’t mean it” Clint tried to soothe, his panic seeping through their bond whilst murderous intent flooded back; “j-just relax, alright? It was an accident, he doesn’t know...”

“He knows _enough_ ” the eldest of the group close to hissed, his fingers reluctantly releasing their hold whilst his glacial eyes retained the blisteringly cold gaze between himself and Bucky; “from now on, the pair of you, just drop this silly, infantile behaviour” he insisted steadily, his demeanour restored.

“Heh, _sure_ thing _Phily_ ” the brunette coughed, his tone going for playful even as Steve lightly tapped him across the head.

“Look I, ugh... I’m sorry, I...” 

“It’s behind us now” the most ancient of the group breathed, his hostility leeching away in time with the red marks about the other blood-drinker’s neck. “What we must do from here on out is focus on finding Loki and seeing what can be done for Tony... The _Mad One_ will, of course, already know about their union and should he choose to bring the _Asgardian_ back into his fold...”

“Ah, so that’s how it is...”

Snapping their heads to the booth behind Steve and his mate, the group let out a collective sigh when the near invisible presence of Natasha allowed her to spy on them so effortlessly once more, her beautiful features painted into a picturesque smile as she leaned against the cushions, her own Servamp ordering at the counter. 

“Nat” the tallest blond acknowledged, his tone the lightest it’d been since his arrival at the diner. “It’s great to see you... I’m only sorry that our meeting couldn’t have been under better circumstances” he admitted with a soft smile.

“Steve, with how fond you and Bucky are of being _off-grid_ , I count any time that we spend together outside of the occasional SHIELD mission you accept as a win” she offered with her own grin and wink. “For what it’s worth, _I’m_ sorry that this is the reason why we’ve all been brought together today” she continued before happily accepting the beverage the mild, unassuming man handed to her, his tired features belying the bestial energy pooling beneath the current creamy complexion of his skin. 

“Hmm, oh would you look at that, someone _else_ who knows what’s going on” Clint grumbled under his breath before taking a deep breath, looking away and working on what remained of his meal.

“Cheer up, feather-head, we’re gettin’ there” Bucky mock soothed, a metal hand (covertly disguised by a black leather glove) snagging a few of the now annoyingly cooled fries. “So Bruce, you want to give us a run-down on the situation from your end?”

Shoulders sagging a little beneath his oversized trench-coat, the be-speckled vampire slumped into his seat, the fingers of his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose whilst he took a deep, calming gulp of the tea he’d ordered.

“Where would you like me to start? The reverberations in the Dark Dimension since Loki managed to return to it? The Sorcerer Supreme’s refusal to assist me? The stress that his re-awakened abilities have put on my more _sensitive_ side?” he asked, his voice all gravel and fatigue. “Forgive me if I’m wrong but didn’t you and Steve warn Howard about his blood-line? Didn’t you insist on him putting measures in place to ensure that his children wouldn’t be pulled into the occult? Hell, if his great-great grandfather managed it right up until WWII then it couldn’t be so difficult, right?” he added with a long suffering huff.

“Wow... come on doc, I’m not used to you being so _broody_ ” Clint chipped in, his right brow arched whilst Natasha rubbed a soothing hand across deceptively broad shoulders. 

“Heh, sorry... I’m not sleeping so well... Loki’s sudden reappearance on the astral-plane is _not good_ for my mental well-being, let’s say...” he sighed out, his response only earning more confusion from the Eve.

“As you should know...” Nat cut in, her tone gentle. “Servamp’s are intrinsically linked to one another” she reasoned, her green eyes meeting the younger man’s; “however, six of the seven of them exist as contrasting pairs whose actions can directly or indirectly affect each other whilst the seventh, the _first_ to be made, simply ties them all together...”

“What? That doesn’t... you _weren’t_ all created by the same base-demons’ though, right? Doesn’t that matter? And how come I’m only being told about this now? You said that Servamp’s were special vampires who needed human _equals_ to survive... or is that bullshit, too?” he snapped, a glare narrowing on his mate who merely regarded him with a pale, tired smile.

“Would it help if I said that I didn’t think any of this would ever be an issue? Sure, some of us are in contact with each other, some of us _aren’t_ (“yeah” Bucky chimed in; “an’ for good, fuckin’ reason”) and the need of an Eve to be complete is a fundamental part of our makeup” Phil stated, his tone becoming a little sheepish. “Hn, but you’ve _always_ told me, right from the start, that you weren’t interested in our lore or my past because...”

“... just being with you was enough? Yeah, yeah, don’t use my own sappiness against me... there _was_ a war going on at the time, you know” the youngest of the group huffed. “So, let me guess... Bruce and Loki are contrasts, right?” he said, his eyes flitting back to the long-suffering _doctor_ before moving to Bucky. “You an’ Phil can’t be...”

“Nope, guess again” the long haired blood-drinker chuckled, another sneak attack at the blonde’s plate earning him more fires and another smack to the back of his.

“Eh? But I don’t really know about anyone besides you guys” he grumbled before Steve (ever the mother-hen) stepped in, his youthful features and pleasant demeanour masking a life-time spanning close to ninety years.

“Then let me explain... as one Eve to another” he stated. “Let’s see, so, to start with, The Sorcerer Supreme, the seventh Servamp, is a transient being who can assume any gender or persona it chooses... think of this as similar to how Servamps’ can create Subclasses only, in his case, he _becomes_ a person instead of _changing_ them.”

“Whoa, that’s kind of creepy” Clint admitted whilst Bucky pitched in a “seconded”.

“Then, we come to the six... now, in a similar way to how the _Supreme_ changes from person to person, the _Servamp_ is a type of vampire that, for reasons beyond me and my formerly God fearing ways, exist as a set of six and only six. This, of course, means that should one _die_ another one will manifest to keep some sort of strange, _cosmic_ balance” he said with a little shrug, Phil’s gentle laugh and Bucky’s grin letting him know that he wasn’t doing too bad a job at explaining.

“Now, in terms of the pairings, Loki who is sly, cunning and gifted in blood-seidr contrasts with Bruce who is shy, thoughtful and physically powerful when in his _true_ form” he stated before nodding at his own mate. “Buck here is linked to a _man_ called Brock Rumlow” he said, his tone wavering slightly when his lover growled at the name; “whilst Phil has the, ah, _pleasure_ of being tied to a person who, umm, how should I put this?”

“Is a sadomasochist? Bat-shit crazy? As dangerous as he is demented?” Bucky (unhelpfully) supplied; “hell, we haven’t seen Wilson in what? Ten years? Hey, Nat, is it true that he’s _openly_ gunning for the _Mad_ guy’s woman?” 

“I think it’s the other way around” she chuckled ruefully; “if anything I think that _Deadpool_ is more interested in a spider half-demon who’s been helping out in New York with the latest streak of occult related attacks” she added, her nose wrinkling a little as she remembered the tall, darkly comic vampire and his bizarre antics.

Scowling whilst everyone else seemed to be immersed in shared recollections of people and places he’d previously never heard of, Clint attempted to quash the childish jealousy he felt nibbling at his mind and instead chose to focus on the image of Tony currently stretched across his phone’s screen.

For however lost and annoyed he was feeling, this poor kid was stuck with _Loki_ and Gods only knew what that twisted son of a bitch was doing to him right now whilst they were all sitting there.

He just hoped that they wouldn’t be too late...


	15. A Compromising Position...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual themes ahoy!**
> 
> **There is also angst and mentions of sexual mistreatment from Tony's previous relationship!**
> 
> The next chapter is just **pure SMUT** so, if you're not comfortable with that then please stop reading here and wait for the next update : )

“A-ah! _Ooh... that shouldn’t... feel so... **good**..._ ”

Chuckling, a long, pinked tongue giving one last, sultry lick to the bitten flesh he’d just been sucking, Loki pulled away with a pleased hum in his throat, his face flushed with the pleasure of newly sated hunger. 

“Did I not tell you so?” he purred, his body still sat between salaciously spread legs, the thumb of his right hand now very gently kneading the bruised teeth-marks he’d left. “My, my, Anthony... you do seem to be quite _hot and bothered_ now, don’t you? What a sexual deviant you are” he added with a chuckle, his eyes moving to meet the dazed amber ones which regarded him through fluttering lashes. 

“Y-you... can’t just, _just_ do **that** to me and expect me to... ugh... I think my brain is melting” the eighteen year old groaned through a whimper; “shit, it’s been _so long_ since anyone’s ever made me feel so damned horny...” he breathed, a keen tripping out of his throat when Loki ran a finger up his straining member.

“Umm, a pity...” the immortal lamented before, to the shocked teen’s displeasure, the raven haired man gently pulled the silken robe to tent over the pre-cum leaking erection, shrugged at the mortal’s gawking expression and pulled himself up and away from the bed.

“ _Are you **fucking** kidding me?!_ ” the younger man yelled whilst (somehow) managing to prop himself up on jellied elbows to glare at the positively nonplussed male who was straightening his clothes and smoothing down his ruffled mane as though nothing had really happened.

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry my little Eve... is there something else you wanted?”

“ _You are driving me insane!_ ”

“And _you_ proclaimed to me, _in earnest_ , that you saw no sexual future between us” the Servamp reminded smugly, his smirk strengthening. “Therefore, as promised, I won’t touch you unless you _beg_ me” he sighed out mockingly, his lips pouting whilst he shook his head at the furiously scowling teen. “Such a shame, really... however, I am fed and you _did_ want to go shopping, yes? Now, where is it that you’d like me to send you and roughly how much money will you...”

“ ** _Don’t you fucking dare!_** ” Tony yowled, his body struggling to sit up properly whilst desperately trying to secure his borrowed robe around his dishevelled body; “Loki, I _swear_ to whatever it is that you believe in that I will _end_ you if you just _magic_ me into a store!”

“But Anthony, you did so _want_ to go shopping...”

“ _Loki!_ ”

“Fine, fine” the vampire huffed, his tone now more bored than anything; “well, if I’m not needed for the time being, I’ll be on my way-y, _gwah!_ ”

Snarling, his arms and legs wrapping around the supernatural creature in a strangle hold, Tony released his inner-barnacle and refused to budge even as Loki snapped out of his shock and attempted to dislodge him; however, with the Eve’s arms so effectively locked over his own, all he could do was teeter on his toes.

“ _Anthony! What in the world are you doing?! Release me at once!_ ”

“My name is _Tony!_ ” the brunette howled, his teeth latching onto the older man’s ear when the vampire tried to buck him off; “y’and y’you’re y’not y’oing y’anywhere!” he snarled, the collar and chains that’d connected them a few days ago flickering in and out of existence. 

“Gah! You utter _brat_!” the formerly majestic mage yelped; “remove your teeth or I’ll be forced to knock them out of your insolent skull, you little cur!”

“You y’are y’oing ta fin’yish w’hat you sh’started!” Tony countered before pulling his mouth away. “You want begging? Well, _sorry_ but Stark’s don’t beg, okay? We negotiate _hostile take-overs_ and that is when we’re being _nice_ ” he informed, his legs (so strong thanks to his habit of running everywhere) squeezing a fraction or two tighter.

“Ugh! You’re insufferable! What kind of game are you playing here?”

“Says that guy who _purposefully_ turned me on and then tried to leave me high and dry to fuck with my mind instead of my body!” the younger countered; “and to think that you accused _me_ of brattish behaviour” he spat, his form trying to shift and move their weight back onto the bed just a step behind them. 

“Oh come now, _Tony_ , what’s a little sexual tension between irrevocably connected people, hmm?” Loki mock-cooed, an un-gentlemanly grunt leaving his lips when the boy finally managed to pull him back to the bed (not that he’d actually been _fighting_ the move, of course... but his Eve didn’t need to know _that_ , either). “Beh! Fine, if it’ll make you more agreeable then I _suppose_ I can bed you...”

“Suppose? _Suppose_! I’ll have you know that I’ve got very high expectations, mister, and as my servant you’d damn well better meet them...”

“It’s _Servamp_ , actually” the older insisted with a sneer as he was (finally) released from the former mortal’s death-grip.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Lucky_ ” the shorter huffed, his flagging member purpling back to life after all of the jostling it’d been subjected to; “now take off your clothes and fuck me already.”

“Ahh, and who says that romance is dead?” the vampire quipped before, with a snap of his fingers, the pair were further up the bed, naked and lying alongside a perfectly balanced tray of five glass bottles, each containing an array of beautifully coloured liquids. 

“Huh? What are they for?”

“Please tell me that you’re joking...” the older stated from where he lay next to the (very lovely) spread out teen, his jade eyes skimming down the supple, muscle toned body before looking at the other’s confused gaze.

“We’re not going to take a bath first, are we?”

“An... _Tony_ , these are lubricating oils... you can’t seriously tell me that that beast of Subclass you were _dating_ never...”

“Lubricating... oh, _oh_... yeah, I’ve heard about them but, uh, Ty usually just wanted to, you know, _get it done_ so I’d, umm, you know... use the bathroom and try to, uh, _prepare_ myself if there was time... if not then the condom was usually slick enough to... umph...”

Blinking, his eyes widening at the finger resting against his lips, Tony cocked a brow at the immortal’s displeased expression.

“You should have allowed me to slaughter that pig when we fought earlier” he stated, his tone deadly seriously whilst the Eve looked away, his blush returning.

“He wasn’t _all_ bad, not... not really” he said softly before nodding at the bottles. “So, umm... I can pretty much figure out how this works... do you want me to go and...”

“No Tony, I just want you to lie back and enjoy yourself, let _me_ show you how you should be treated, how you _should_ be taken” he murmured softly, all traces of his earlier teasing thoroughly gone as he reminded himself of man’s cruelty to man and some of the reasons why he chose to float around their kind rather than interact with them. 

“I promise that you won’t regret it...”


	16. Compromised...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter is pure SMUT which contains most of the tags cited in the summary of this story. You won’t be missing any plot by skipping it if a full-on slash (anal) sex scene is not for you; however, if you wants the porn, you gots the porn!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy reading!**

Squirming a little under the intensity of the older man’s focused, amber-jade eyes, Tony was suddenly aware of just how naked he was, naked and vulnerable...

“Umm... can I, ugh, can I have a drink before...”

“No Anthony, no more _drinking_... now that you’re in my care I’ll see to it that you keep the promise you made to Jarvis (“wait... how did you?”) and enjoy yourself whilst you do... and as for my knowledge, your blood, such a potent substance, and our bond has provided me with a great wealth of your life...” he murmured. “But you already know this...”

“Y-yeah... yeah, I guess I do...” he breathed, his body lightly flinching when the vampire (still lying beside him, _barely_ touching) shifted, his head propped up by an elbow as he moved his free hand to gently brush against the younger man’s stomach, the tips of his talons causing the shorter male to suck in a gasp. “I... I’ve just never, you know, done _this_ sober...”

“Hmm... you’re experiencing quite the week of _firsts_ aren’t you?” Loki chuckled; “there’s nothing to fear...”

“I didn’t _say_ I was scared, okay?”

“No... but you are _unsure_... tis only natural I suppose but, before long, you’ll wonder how you ever managed without my teeth at your neck and my cock deep in your body...”

“O-oh yeah? You sound pretty confident there, _Lucky_ ” the teen tried to chuckle, a peppering of nervousness undermining the brave facade he was desperately trying to project. 

“We’re going to take this slow, Tony” the immortal promised; “and at any point, I don’t care how _far-gone_ I may seem, a singular word of protest is all I need and I will stop.”

“W-what? But isn’t that kind’of, I don’t know, _unfair_?”

“Certainly not” the Servamp snorted, his tone the epitome of serious. “I am perfectly capable of _finishing_ on my own, or with a clone if I prefer” he continued with a light shrug, his fingers stopping their dance across the other’s abdomen to caress it instead. “You are graciously allowing me the pleasure of your warmth and it is something that I will _only_ take if allowed... did I not tell you so before?”

“H-heh... that may be true, but you _still_ purposefully turned me on, you bastard...”

“Hm, I can’t deny that I was _pleasantly_ surprised by your reactions, my little Eve” Loki chuckled; “now, may I begin?”

“U-uh... sure?”

A purr closer to a growl reverberated from a perfect, alabaster chest as the vampire rolled to lie atop the younger man; long, sinuous legs rested between trembling, olive-skinned thighs whilst soft, experienced, _eager_ lips stole away what little air was left in his lungs.

Tilting his head back, his mouth opening on impulse, Tony moaned deeply into what had to be the most _amazing_ kiss of his life to date, his eyes closing when the same clever, cool tongue that’d so intimately lapped at him earlier entered his moist cavern and began to rub and coax his own into playing.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the kiss (his own arms having wrapped up and around deceptively broad shoulders so that his hands could rove across them and push up into the lustrous mane of raven coloured hair) that he barely noticed their bodies shifting. Nor did he hear one of the glass vessels magically move or uncork itself whilst the immortal’s hands got to work; one cradled his head, keeping him at the perfect angle to be orally ravaged as the tunnelled between lavish sheets and Tony’s back to skim down...

“ _Uumph!_ A-ah... hey... that’s...”

“Shh... just relax and let me prepare you... I promise that it’ll be worth it in the, ah, _end_...”

“Urgh, okay, but no more terrible puns and, umm, _lots_ more of your lips on my lips, please” he insisted, his back arching to accommodate the vampire as that cool, talented hand continued on its quest to cup his ass and dip between the cheeks. 

Grinning at the request, Loki leaned back in, a coil of seidr snaking a steady stream of his chosen lube (jasmine, honey and mint) to lace his fingers as, their second kiss deepening, he slipped his index finger into the trembling, puckered entrance, his groan matching Tony’s when a tight, _delicious_ heat engulfed him. 

Then, no sign of distress coming from the now mewling Eve beneath him (his flagging erection now restored to its former glory as it proudly jutted against Loki’s washboard stomach from a nest of dark-auburn curls), the vampire slowly began to thrust the digit, a second and third finger joining until...

“ _Aahhhh! Oh... oh **wow**... heh... that feels... **awesome**_ ” the former mortal cried out, his thighs parting further as he tried to thrust against the digits that were doing such a _wonderful_ job with the slick, tingly oil that was making him shudder and keen and equal measure. “C-can you do that again?”

“Hmm? By chance, do you mean, _this_?”

“ _Aaahhhhh! Oh, oh my _God_! That’s..._ ”

Smirking, his eyes observing the other’s flushed, ecstasy softened face, the Servamp slowly, _rhythmically_ curled his fingers to massage the prostate he’d found, a genuine trill of pleasure bubbling inside of him as he watched the young man give himself over to the pleasure he was feeling.

“You are most beautiful like this, Eve min...”

“ _Aahhh... you... uh... you’re not so bad yourself... ugh... I need... something... more, so..._ ”

“My, my, so eager...” he growled; “as you wish... now, relax and let me thread your knees across my shoulders, there... that’s it...”

“Whoa... this... ugh... don’t you want me on my front so you don’t have to look at me?”

Snorting, another flare of anger directed towards that _pitiful_ Subclass he **would** find and use as a scratching post rising, Loki kept his face pleasant, his smile appreciative: “on the contrary... I want to see you, _very much_ , in fact...” he promised, his still slick fingers moving to coat his thickened length, his smile stretching when the younger gasped.

“Wow... you... _you’re_ um... really... **big**...”

“I’m glad that you’re impressed...”

“More like _intimidated_...” Tony breathed, his widely spread legs tensing a little when the older man shifted, the hardened member lining up, the reddened head gently nudging the freshly prepared channel; “umm...”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Ah... no... it’s just...”

“Breath Tony” Loki murmur, his hands smoothing down the shorter male’s sides; “I’m going to take you now so just breath, here, put your hands upon my forearms... that’s it... and _relax_...”

“O-okay... _unn_...” he whimpered, his eyes screwing shut as, with slow, _firm_ determination, the blood-drinker pushed in, his own eyes rolling back as the velvety passage resisted his intrusion, the lubed walls clenching and pulsing until he rested at the rounded cheeks of the other’s ass.

“ _O-oh..._ ”

“T-Tony... you _must_ relax...” the older growled, his eyes flashing red as he struggled not give into the screaming of his hind brain to rut and bite and fill and rut and bite _and_...

“L-Loki... move... move please... I can’t...”

Humming through a groan at the request, the older being planted his hands into the bedding, his fingers fisting and tearing expensive linen as he started to thrust slow and _deep_ , the sweltering heat of his Eve maddening even as he grabbed the other’s shaft with a long, sleek panther tail.

“ _Haa... ahhh... oh... God, that’s... **Loki!!**..._ "

Pressing his forehead into a sweat-speckled shoulder, the blood-drinker snarled, his fangs lengthening whilst he began to thrust in earnest, the fattened tip of his length stabbing harshly into the sweet-spot he’d found, his hips slamming into the supple flesh he was assaulting with fervour as he struggled to stay in control.

However, as the smaller former crying out beneath him started to near completion, the channel tightened, _begging_ him to delve deeper, push _harder_ and so, his mouth opening of its own volition, Loki latched onto the bite mark he’d placed three days ago just as Tony screamed through his orgasm. He was so close, his hips surging when, the clenching becoming too much for him to handle, the Servamp slammed home, his orgasm rushing up to coat and fill the passage whilst he jerkily and shallowly rutted through the waves of pleasure that’d completely robbed him of higher brain functions...

So _this_ was what **true** mating felt like?

“I... ugh... I c-can’t fee-l my legs... in like... the _best way **ever**_...”

He laughed, the sound alien to his ears; how long had it been since he’d actually made that noise for _genuine_ pleasure?

“Man... if I can’t walk after this... I’m going to sue...”


	17. Plans and the Past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Wow... it's, ugh, been a while... hasn't it?
> 
> Thanks for reading if you still are! 
> 
> -_-;;

Making the decision to begin their search by establishing a base of operations had seemed like a great idea... at the time.

“Whoa... I, ugh, I feel guilty just _looking_ at this place... I mean... I’ve _heard_ of neat-freaks before but... _oww_! Nat! What was that for?” Clint yelped, his hands vigorously rubbing the back of his smacked head.

“You were being rude” the red-haired assassin replied bluntly before turning a warm smile towards and lightly blushing, sheepish Steve; “your cabin is beautiful, guys, and we’ll be sure to be respectful _and_ tidy why we’re here, won’t we?”

“Tch... how come I’m the only one getting the stink-eye, hmm?”

“As one former thief to another, let me just say that the salty-artwork you left at the diner isn’t something I want to see _anywhere_ in Steve’s home or else, okay?” she quipped, a devilish little grin flitting across her features as she sauntered past him whilst he rolled his eyes (when he felt there was a safe enough distance between them). 

What a day, hell, _morning_ ; he still couldn’t believe that he’d been awake since such an ungodly hour and the only things he knew was that Loki (the bastard) had somehow roped Steve’s long-lost godson into the Eve business.

Poor kid...

“Please guys, don’t worry about silly things like that... here, go make yourselves comfortable in the den, okay?”

Blinking, his eyes snapping to a (so far more calm) still harrowed looking Steve, Clint shrugged haplessly before slouching his way towards the room indicated; it screamed 1940’s hunting lodge with the odd, mounted deer-head and pine panelling which, he supposed, shouldn’t have surprised him.

He should be in _his_ sixties by now and so seeing this cabin decked out like world war two hadn’t started up yet wasn’t odd since both Bucky and his Eve formed their bond in the thirties. 

“Man... talk about a time-machine... you guys _really_ don’t get out much, huh?” he called with a low whistle, his eyes sliding to his phone which wasn’t picking up a single bar of reception, let alone wifi. 

“S’nothin’ wrong with wanting a quiet life, is there?” the long-haired vampire asked, his arms loaded with a tray of drinks and various snacks; “tch, although I suppose a punk like you wouldn’t get that, hm? Don’t think that just because we live in the woods that we don’t know what you get up to, feather-head” he chuckled. “Although I guess, in a small way, watching you infiltrate Cirque du Sole was entertaining... _impressive_ , even” he shrugged whilst depositing his wares upon a wide, oaken coffee table whilst Clint tried to decide whether he was annoyed or pleased by the back-handed compliment.

“No less impressive then you taking out that assassin who was skulking his way through the UN in the eighties, _grandpa_ ” Natasha snickered, her lean form pouring into a well-used couch as her mate gratefully took a lemonade from the tray and ambled his way to the bay-window, the beautiful forest landscape sprawling out before him helping to keep his nerves steady.

“Hah! _Grandpa_ is it? You weren’t calling me that when you were trying to seduce me for the Russians...”

“And I wasn’t working for the Russians when I was trying to seduce you, _my darling_ ” she chuckled back, their shared history (no matter how tragic) warming the atmosphere and helping them all to settle a little more as Steve came to join them, his battle-worn hands delicately holding an old shoebox. 

“Is that...”

“My ma called it a memory-box... it... it’s all I really have left of my life from _before_ ” the blonde murmured softly whilst sitting on the arm-rest of his mate’s wide, love-scuffed seat, his fingers easily prizing the lid free so as to lift a selection of photos and keepsakes out from the box which he’d perched upon his lap. “Bruce... are you sure you don’t mind?”

Huffing, his back to the room whilst Phil approached him to calmly grip his shoulder, the (arguably) physically strongest of the Servamps took a long, deep drag from the glass he held before answering: “we’ve all had family once, Steve, and you’d do this for me if I asked, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course, we both would...”

“Eh?” Clint cut in, his scowl returning when everyone else in the room seemed to know what was going on whilst he was sat out in the dark, _again_ ; “now what the fuck is going on, huh?”

“Bruce has very kindly offered to use his connection with Loki to track him and Tony down” the youngest blonde’s mate stated, the blue of his eyes softened by admiration; “he’ll be using those items of sentimental value to help him navigate through the astral-plane” he added when his Eve continued to look unimpressed.

“So... this is some Ouija-board styled voodoo-shit?” the room’s youngest member snorted; “man, I know that we’ve done some crazy shit _but_ this? I mean... they’re just photos and... wait... _eww!_ Is that a lock of hair?”

“Tch, what? You never heard of keep-sakes?” Bucky snorted, his arms folding defensively when his lover deflated a little, his sombre gaze resting on the tuft of dark-auburn hair lying so innocently across his palm; “s’the kind’a thing we did back in the ol’days and Maria thought it was really cute that that’s all Stevie wanted for a godparent gift” he grunted. “An’ as it turns out, it’s a good job that we did go to the christenin and got to see the kid... hell, not that I’m glad that he’s an Eve or nothing, but at least now we’ll get ta see ‘im again an’ help him, too” he sighed, his right hand carefully caressing his mate’s knee. “From what little Phil’s told us about Tony and the kind’a life he’s been livin’, well, it makes me feel even guiltier that we just took a step back after he was a toddler...”

“Stop being so hard on yourselves” Nat cut in, her jade gaze stern; “I never met or knew the Starks _but_ I can be pretty certain that you trying to explain away the fact that you don’t age or have supernatural abilities wouldn’t have gone down well” she reminded. “That, and knowing those who are constantly in the lime-light is never good for people like us... could you imagine if the populace learned of Servamps and Eves or demons and their schemes for that matter?” she furthered, her tone quiet and pensive.

“Sheer, bloody chaos... hell, chaos that not even Loki would want to unleash” Bruce stated, a flash of green peppering his own gaze as he finished his drink and started to walk towards the former soldiers, his face resolved regardless of the light tremors twitching his hands.

“Well, now is as good a time as any” he announced kindly, an outward palm offered to the tallest Eve; “I make no promises but I’ll try my best, ok?”


End file.
